Flying Testament
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: Banishment and punishment, I was given just that. Trapped in an eevee's body, I have lost my wings. The new world I've been confined to had a lot more war. I hated it, so I hid away in a small village. It was fine until I was forced to reveal myself to protect my new home. Now? I'm like a ghost. No one can see me, nor can I touch anything. That is until I was given a task.
1. Flightless Runt

**Inspired by "The Smallest Straw Hat", written by pikace.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

Banishment from the skies. That is the cruelest thing done to those who belong in the air.

I have been grounded, stuck to a statue for a very long time. At least with this statue of memory; I won't fade into nothing just yet. The people in this village continuously leave offerings, even after the time that had passed. It seems humans can be eternally grateful. How long has it been? Years? Decades? I have lost count of the days. All I know is my unfeeling presence has been stuck to this one area of peace for a while now.

Green grass as pure as a shaymin's back. Plant strands fluttering in the wind, clouds fluffy and slow moving as ever. This location hasn't changed too much. The humans nearby have not touched the nature close to my statue. While they have their own houses a great distance away, they won't even farm next to my area of solitude.

I am grateful.

"Dad?" Two humans were passing by. They were probably taking a walk, judging by the flowers held in the little one's hands. They flowers looked awfully delightful to smell. It was a shame I did not have my senses to smell the pollen. "Isn't that the statue of the hero decades ago?" I watched the father ruffle his offspring's hair. The little girl puffed her cheeks while her parent laughed.

"Sure is! Grandpa was there to see it too. He was one of the few who offered telling of this creature's actions back when this village was new." A hand was pointed in my direction, but I knew he was pointing at my statue. "Would you like to hear the story again?" As the male started the story; I zoned out.

 _The sun will be setting in a few hours. Will he be coming today?_ My thoughts had asked aloud to the quiet air. Besides the chattering from the humans a few feet away, today was still peaceful.

My frequent visitor comes at the most random times. He's very young, and his mother accompanied him to my area almost every time. I curled up next to my prison. My long brown ears took positions of rest as my fluffy tail relaxed. While I couldn't feel the sun, everything was still nice to sleep in. "And that dear, is how the village came to training falcons. Our tribe really relies on them now. They're seen as man's best friend, heh."

"Wow! Can I have my own one day, Dad?" The little one seemed thrilled, admiration tossed toward my statue.

"Of course you can sweetie. For your next birthday, I'll get you one." The father promised with a grin.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're close to that age already. Aw, my little girls growing up...Oh…" The older human started to sniffle.

"Daaad! Don't cry! Come on! Daaad!" The two finally left, one scolding the other.

 _This village really is peaceful._ My mind whispered as I allowed my consciousness to bath in the tranquil silence. A few falcons flew over my area. They had circled several times before flying off. I listened to the sound of their leaving wings. Envious, I curled up tighter. _It's only a sign of respect._ I said to myself. _They're not mocking me._ Yet, I did not find comfort. Only silent mock.

As a former creature with wings, those who can fly burned me with their presence.

A growl rumbled in my throat. I might as well just ignore them.

Time passed, and I did not know how long I've remained in the same spot before I heard someone kneel next to my shrine. I opened my eyes, viewing the flowers crowding the bottom. I recognized a few a certain little human girl was holding earlier today. _Ah, there he is._ I turned my head, noting my weekly visitor had appeared as usual. My worries washed away as the blond quietly prayed to my statue.

A soft quietude had placed itself over the area. I heard a few brown birds fly over us. I didn't watch them.

"Hello again!" His voice, full of innocence, gave me the energy to sit up. My tail shifted as a smile grew on the boy's face. His eyes closed seconds later. "How have you been? Do you want to come out again today?" He sounded disappointed, but my transparent form did not waver. "That's okay. Mom said I shouldn't rush you."

 _Welcome back._ I watched the little one continue his ritual of being thankful. He had a wooden basket next to him. _You always say the same things._ Yet it's not lonely with this human pup. This young human always came by. _Did your mother not come with you today?_ Although I knew he couldn't hear me; the question floated on the wind and toward his ears.

"Mom is busy today, so I came alone." The visitor continued. "I hope you like apples!" A basket of red fruit was placed next to the shrine. These apples were shiny enough to show a reflection of the turf. Green grass, and a human boy with neck-length blond hair were reflected in the edible objects. "We went shopping yesterday." The boy's eyes were as pale blue as a the purest skies. His ends of his blond hair were messy, curled in different places every time.

I call the little one, Mahmut, since the other humans call him that.

 _You probably snuck off on your own._ I snorted under my breath. _You're too fascinated with a creature you only saw once. Humans are forever odd. Little ones are just curious though, I suppose._ If this child been visiting for some time, than obviously he had passed the stage of 'curiosity.' Humans are creatures of habit, he seemed to have put his visit in his weekly schedule somewhere.

"Oh, I should get back. It's getting late. Can I see you later?" There was a trace of hope in his voice as the short young one stood. I stared at the grass I couldn't even feel. The wind tickled the living and brushed past the forever still rocks. "Yes? Okay! I'll bring more fruits back next time! Just you wait. Bye! Thanks again for what you did!" Little Mahmut then dashed away, as fast as those compact legs could take him. Soon, the area was silent from the absence of loud humans and nosy falcons.

Quietude is lonely.

* * *

I brushed a paw through the grass. The plant strings did not move from the touch. My paw went through it with bored motivation. The grass didn't react to my action. It merely swayed from the breeze I couldn't feel.

 _I've been getting a lot of visitors lately._ My paw kept swatting at the greenery. _Why do they still request my protection? I don't have a lot of power to give._ Another falcon soared over the area. _I can't even fly anymore._ Bitterness rose in my throat as I looked at my paws and fluffy tail of mocking.

 _I've been banned from my true majestic form._ An Eevee isn't my ideal choice if I was born another pokemon. _...Stuck in a weaker and different body._ I glanced to the many offerings on my shrine. _I don't deserve these._

The fruits, flowers and bread. I don't need any of it, and I don't deserve any of this.

Food? I can't eat it.

Flowers? I can't smell them.

My senses are little to gone. I can't remember what fresh water tasted like. _I forgot how it feels to be full._ I watched a lone flower roll. _Now I always feel empty._ I lifted a transparent paw to the sky. The colors had changed to warm and bright hues. Orange, red and pink stretched across the brilliant world.

The sky reminds me of beauty and how I don't compare. I used to be with the clouds, soaring through the air with freedom and will at my side. Those emotions before felt like a memory. A sad, cruel memoir drifting in the wind.

 _As empty as a corpse._ My mind involuntarily finished without a second thought.

Soon; the night had fallen, and stars had come out of hiding. Shaded colors representing grace crawled through the dark sky. I drifted in and out of my thoughts, fascinated by this world's miracles and how it compared to my own.

I heard a rustle of the leaves, and a figure had appeared. I recognized Mahmut's mother by her golden hair. She trailed to my shrine and began to pray; the scene reminding me of earlier today.

Night crickets chirped without a care, and I kept my eyes on her kneeling form.

 _What brings you here?_ My thoughts piled together. _You usually don't come this late._ I watched a red beaded jewel lay over the basket of apples. The ruby hued gem shimmered in the moonlight.

"Please."

My ears folded downwards.

"Please…Guardian. I...I know I'm asking for a lot," The woman paused. "And I know it's selfish…" There was a hint of desperation eating at her tone. "It's my son. He's! He's...Very precious to me. My baby boy." Her eyes glinted with a strong emotion.

"If something happens to me...Please look after my son. I beg of you. Show him guidance when he's alone. Offer him comfort when scared and…" A shaky breath. "Protect him when he's in danger. You are one of the Gods, gifted with immense power."

I wasn't sure what to do.

"You saved this village before, and you saved my son's life. Please look after him. I offer you my soul, being and body." The mother rasped. "I just want him to grow up strong."

My tails touched the floor in both sorrow and apology. _I would love to,_ My mind reasoned. _But how can I?_ A sour taste of stupidity tickled my tongue. _I'm stuck here. I'm not even in my true form._ Silence remained. _I can't even touch. How could I protect anyone? Last time was a fluke._

 _The first time your son and I met; it was a fluke._

 _What am I supposed to do for you when I'm not as great as you think I am?_ These musings are away at my mind. There was nothing to go off on. Should I just ignore her? ...I can't do that. She even left an offering.

...An offering for an impossible notion. _I want to accept your wish._ The wind was harsh. _I would carry it out._ The outside disagreed. _Your son is very kind._ The woman stayed in that position for a minutes longer before I viewed her mouth open once more.

"These gems...Are an ancient heirloom. They contain a magic power...One of the rarest." I found myself slightly interested in her offer. "I believe….It'll provide enough magic to keep your form stable."

I nearly choked on air. _Lies!_ Hostility filled my very form at the mere thoughts. I stood on all fours, fur bristling. _How dare you lie to me!_ An image of swimming in water came to mind. The cool water giving resistance to the padding. A given many didn't understand they had. _How dare you_ tempt _me!_

I cooled down seconds later.

I slid to the ground, in both exhaustion and sorrow. _Why does it matter if she's lying?_ My thoughts reasoned. _I'm forever stuck like this. A mere spirit with a blockage on my power._ I looked to the red jewels.

 _Pathetic._

"Please...Find it in your will to use this magic to help you."

...However, She isn't lying about the magic. I could feel the aura of gold surrounding the shiny chain.

I stalked over to it and gave the object a small sniff. Despite just about all my senses being numbed, magic tickled my nose. I inhaled it, enjoying the rush of power that had followed afterward.

A surprised gasp startled my actions. Puzzled; I had tilted my head to the one present. Her familiar eyes showed amazement as I lifted my ears. Her pupils followed my tail as I moved it.

That look...She's looking at me!

"Vee?" I tested. My voice felt scratchy due to the silence I had kept up for years.

"It worked!" Mahmut's mother breathed in relief. I jumped into her arms seconds later. Pure gratitude flooded my being as I rubbed my face on her arms. I relished in touching her skin. Warm and smooth, this was like a dream. "You really are small." Her comment fell on deaf ears. I made a sound of content at the wonder feeling of fingers brushing my now visible fur.

 _Thank you._

"You're just as soft as my son described…" She murmured as the soft petting continued. I allowed it, her touch was heavenly. The smooth fingers traced shapes and performed soft rubbing on my back. My tail wagged every ten seconds, a content smile plastering on my face. It felt like a massage, and only Mew knows how long it's been since I've had one.

I haven't been able to feel in so long… _I could never get enough of this._ I could almost cry, but my very core refused to show weakness in front of a _human_ of all creatures.

 _I'll accept your request, human._ I closed my eyes to savor the moment. Night stars gave off the impression of twinkling. _If I'm able to have more moments like this; I'll gladly accept your offer._ Moonlight reflected off the many tinted hues, adding a mystical effect to nature around us. I eventually jumped out her lap to dine on the apples given earlier today. The mere thought of eating after decades had passed, filled my being with slight desperation.

I jumped into the basket and bit into one, enjoying the fresh and sweet taste. The crunch between my teeth matched my comforts of the fruit being real and full of nutrients. I felt the crushed apple smoothly go down my throat. I wasn't nearly full, but that had only delighted me further.

"I'm sure you want to relax for a few days, correct?" The woman's long hair attracted my attention despite my obvious devouring of the fruits offered up as sacrifices. "I won't bother you. My son won't either. I'll make sure of that." I perked up at this, unsure how to interact with one who doesn't understand my language.

"Vee." _You don't have too._ Her eyes shimmered with smittenness. _I knew that wasn't going to work._ I rolled my eyes, the feeling hard to describe.

 _Oh well, I don't mind being left alone for a bit. I'll be experimenting with my newly activated senses anyhow._ I sniffed the air, fresh oxygen touching my lungs. A smile formed as my paws danced along the grass strands; the greenery bending to my actual force.

"Don't show yourself to the other villagers…" Mahmut's mother had warned before standing. I paused to watch her. "Stay out of sight for a little while. There's something going on with our nation. You don't want to be caught up in it." Her darker colored hair swayed with the wind. Gravity of the possible dangers set in. "Then...Good night." Her hand raised to indicate her parting.

 _Ahh…_ My musings had whispered as her retreating form disappeared into the night. _That's right. I'm considered a guardian of this select village._ I glanced over to the offerings. _If they suddenly noticed my presence...I might be seen as a threat._ Depending on the other nation that is, but the same thoughts could occur in the current place I was in. _Because humans are too guarded over the unknown._ I grit my teeth. _Worse, they might try to use me as a weapon for their cause._

I was reminded of the old days were pokemon were kept as slaves. Painful collars, harnesses and whips held my fellows hostage. Suffering, sorrow and will pushed pokemon forward during those days as they were treated poorly.

In a fit of rushed frustration, I tackled the basket of apples with a familiar rush of power. The wooden basket rolled onto its side as the remaining apples rolled out. The brilliant pale light died out seconds later from my body as I slowed to a stop. _What am I doing?_ My thoughts murmured in disappointment. I made my way back to the fallen apples, a few cores already lying at my paws.

With a several minutes of digging, I buried the cores to aid the turf. I decided to leave the rest of the apples for tomorrow, in case I got hungry. _Do I still have my durability, or did Arceus take that away too?_ Frustration bit at my nerves as I watched the moon. A night dip sounded tempting, but ever since my small body reformed, exhaustion pulled at my limbs.

 _It can't hurt to sleep for a bit, then in the morning; I could go exploring._ With those thoughts, I drifted off. My body gave into a familiar feeling of unconsciousness, as I truly rested since I came here.

The next morning, I was wandering the fields near my shrine. The grass tickled my fur and paws as I padded along, basking in the warm sunlight I've been deprived of. I had eaten another apple before I left, leaving the core in my wake. Everything seemed good today. I could drink water, eat and laze around. It's almost perfect. _I just want to…_

Hawks flew above, their wings large enough to carry them across the sky.

 _I just want to fly again._ The itch was there as ever, and I kept glancing to my fluffy sides. It was impossible, but thoughts lingered. The want to feel the air constantly passing through my body; the free that came with soaring through the air...I missed it all.

Two blurs swooped down, and I darted out of the way to avoid having them crash into me. The first bird landed on the dirt. The second remained in the air, staying in place while observing.

It didn't seem to be a friendly greeting, which was odd. I thought hawks liked me?

They squawked, hawk noises escaping their beaks.

 _I don't understand you._ My ears twitched, but there was no further movement aside from their attempts to communicate. _We're different creatures, both you, and I._ I noticed their claws digging into the dirt, and my paws moved to a more offense stance. _A duel then?_ Very well, I decided to make this quick. I had places to be, sights to view, and apples to eat.

I've been rusty anyway, so it's best to practice getting back on track.


	2. Dirty Paws

I must've seemed like easy prey. My appearance was close to a rabbit(in this world) of some kind, so I couldn't put it past them. My long ears and bushy tail indicated that much. My size also put my appearance at a disadvantage, but that never mattered with pokémon. Even the smallest togepi can destroy mountains with just the wriggle of it's finger.

The hawk that remained flying performed a dive, and I easily served out the way. It took a moment to realize my mistake, and claws of the other hawk greeted my soft fur. My patient assaulter tore immediately, a flash of pain coming across my flank as I kicked them off and retreated several steps. The annoying sting wasn't too bad, and so I didn't have to look to check how minor the wound was.

A growl rumbled out my throat as both birds inspected my offensive formation. They were still, calculating my next move. The grass beneath my paws allowed a moment of rest as quietude settled upon us.

These birds were incompetent at battling, but they aren't making any lethal attacks. I only had a small scratch at most. A few licks, and it'll heal without any problem.

Nevertheless, I wanted to end this duel in favor of visiting the nearby water source. It was a tad fun, but it didn't catch my interest. Pokémon battles were the only type of fighting to get my blood running, apparently. In fact…

A tingle of excitement flooded my being as the familiar power of quick attack came to my aid. The rush flowed through my body, and I darted forwards at impressive speeds. My paws came in contact with the first hawk, throwing the large bird backwards and into it's flying comrade. Both winged animals fell to the harsh ground.

With that; the battle was over.

My ears rose, straight as the grass. My bushy tail brushed dirt into the air as I felt slight pride crawl towards my core. Winning was always fun, and Quick attack is simply the best for ending battles when the time is right.

It always left me with a feeling of strength despite its low amount of power.

I tossed a cocky smile at the birds before darting off on tingling paws, newfound energy fueling my movements.

 _It's been so long since I've had a battle!_ My mind bellowed in content. I paused to feel the breeze, the wind passing through my fur. I closed my eyes to savor the moment; the quiet sounds of breezy grass playing a natural note. My imagination flowed, and to a degree; I was reminded of home. However, my image crashed when a foreign squawk reached my drums of hearing.

My eyes had opened to the sounds of the faint falcon screeching, and despite the ruined mood; I kept my steps light and careful as I padded away from the sounds. My side's sting had dulled to a faint throb.

I had no interest in disrupting whatever was happening there. On the bright side; I had heard the soft running of water. My dry throat slightly burned at the thought of quenching my thirst, and my walking pace had increased.

I eventually came across a well; the structure was made of stone. Sunlight glittered on the ripples of water in a bucket, adding life to the colorless substance. Using the metal bucket was an old woman, moving her fingers to tug the bucket onto the ground. I had to get past her to take a sip. The main problem was losing my only way to drink. She might take the bucket. I'll have to get near.

A faint memory of staying hidden threatened to breech my thoughts, but the need to drink shoved it down.

I stepped out the grass; the familiar brush of the green strands ceasing as my paws touched dirt. My approach went unnoticed until I moved a little closer, stopping when the human finally saw me.

The old woman stared at my small fluffy form for a long moment before she knelt down on frail legs. I took that as a sign to walk over, and so I did. A gentle hand rubbed my head, and I allowed it. Her gentle fingers rubbed circles on my fur, and I relaxed into her hold.

"My, my...What a strange but cute creature you are...Almost like the one from the stories." A chuckle. "Yet that can't be true. I must be seeing things." A soft gentle rub behind the ears caused my tail to wag. "What a domestic animal too…Do you belong to someone?"

My ear twitched.

 _Don't get cocky. I'm only allowing you to pet me._ I finally left her digits, leaving to the still bucket of water. She didn't move, so I leaned over the bucket to view the colorless liquid. My nose sniffed the water in case of chemicals or anything harmful to drink. Finding nothing, I lapped at the water.

The cool liquid went down my throat smoothly, easing my thirst. I enjoyed how my skin cooled upon drinking the water. The sunlight beaming down on us seemed a bit less hot, and I finally shook leftover droplets off my fur after leaving the metal bucket.

Once dry, I looked back over at the old woman, who approached me by herself. She picked up the bucket, and poured out the leftover water, dropping the metal into the well.

A small splash resounded out of the well's entrance.

"Ah...You were just thirsty…" The old woman didn't sound offended however. Her tone was one of amusement. "There's a few fountains nearby too. Why don't you go investigate?" She offered, and I merely stared at her.

 _What an odd human. Speaking to me like I could understand what she's saying._ Yet the old woman was right. I understood her words, but she didn't know mine. Some humans were just arrogant, but it was nice to find a few who were kind to other species that weren't their own.

 _Nevertheless, I shall take this human's advice._ I gave the two legged being a last glance before darting back into the ticklish grass. I heard the old woman murmur a few statements as I left out of earshot.

"Ah, what a cutie...If it _is_ our guardian...Let this village be blessed by it's protection."

* * *

The very next day; my statue had been flooded with gifts.

Fruits, bowls of water, toys...You name it. There was a huge pile at the bottom, and several more humans had been coming to pray. There was a small group present right now, and I stayed hidden, within the shaded places of my area. The cool shadows kept my paws at a decent temperature, allowing my focus to direct my ears towards the humans' conversations.

"It's been decades since there was another sighting of our guardian!" An excited whisper reached my sensitive hearing. I looked between my paws and the ground. "I think this is a good sign! We should welcome it with open arms."

My nose twitched at the faint smell of grain.

"What about a feast dedicated to our hero? And perhaps another festival should bring the shy creature back out of its shell!" Cheers of excitement had followed, and the atmosphere turned a but more jolly.

Considering the fact I could eat now; their offers were tempting. I could feel my teeth ache for the soft tearing of cooked food. Salt, spice and pepper were luxuries I had not touched in a long time. My paws weren't made for gripping spoons or forks. I couldn't grab berries with these appendages.

 _I wonder if Mahmut's mother would be willing to cook me something._ I doubted it, but the thought was nice. Humans don't treat non-humans kindly unless they want something. I had already agreed to protect her son.

 _There's no need for her to treat me kindly any longer._

Red hot irritation pushed at my nerves, and my tail slapped the ground in order to recover. Thankfully; the humans present remained oblivious to the soft sound. _I refuse to get upset over this. I know better. Humans are horrible creatures._ My memories brought up a little boy with the messy blond hair. His clear blue eyes of innocence allowed trust from almost everything, including me. I could recall the many time's he had visited my statue, praying just to see me. Sometimes; to offer a game, knowing I wouldn't answer or show up.

I also remember the brutality humans have used just to contain me. The pain, anger and fear which ran through my veins with every capsule thrown. Comrades, friends and family had to deal with constant caution. One wrong move, and you'll never see your loved ones again.

...Back to the child.

 _When he grows older, we'll see._ I gazed at the slowly moving clouds. _Will his heart be filled with greed? Spoil? Will he contain his own kind of unique trait?_ My ears twitched when catching the humans leaving, and I had patiently waited for each and every one to disappear.

Eventually a familiar quietude had set in, which allowed me to leave. I sniffed at the pile of gifts left on my 'doorstep'. There wasn't much interest in the toys, but I had a taste for the fruit brought forth. Particularly a few orans and peacha's for diversity.

I smelled the apples and grapes; their natural sugars were alluring to my nose. _Real fruit._ My mind supplied. _No chemicals or any poisoning._ At least, not the ones I could detect.

I then helped myself to the apples, occasionally ate a few grapes. Raw fruit is good by itself, but spiced apples are really special. The roof of my mouth ached in craving, but I squashed it down with pure willpower.

Footsteps came to my attention.

The steps were soft, but hurried and reckless. _They must be excited about something._ I darted into my hiding spot from earlier, ears up. With the decreasing distance; I had a feeling I knew who was so eager to visit. Those steps sounded familiar, as my ears picked up on the smallest things despite being weakened by this eevee form.

A familiar head with blond hair came into sight as his little legs carried him passed my hidden corner. The frequently visiting child held something in his hands, but I couldn't get a good look at it. Little Mahmut came to a stop in front of my statue, and I was reminded of the many time's he's done this.

His beautiful blue eyes held hope, from what I could see. His arms were wrapped almost protectively as he stared at the stone mold. Mahmut was unmoving, his eyes glowing with uncertainty and determination.

A soft chirp reached my long ears, and upon closer investigation; I noticed the noise was from a baby chick. ...A baby pidgey? No...It was a very young falcon; to be more precise. The baby bird was in the blond's arms. Apparently the boy had gotten one, like the many other villagers. This village trained falcons to be their partners, and the trend was still going strong.

 _I hope none of the falcons take their anger out on me._ That would be troublesome, and I had already been dueled by hawks. I didn't need an ally to turn on me so soon. What went on back then, wasn't under my control. Despite this; I'll take some responsibility for my recklessness.

Curiosity itching, I watched the small human place the baby chick at the bottom of my statue. The chick chirped and peeped, but with tiny fists at his sides; Little Mahmut rushed away. He disappeared in the greenery nearby.

 _Did that human just… Sacrifice his bird?_ The absence of loyalty unsettled me, but it was to be expected. Humans really _are_ garbage after all. They harm animals for fun and leave them for dead. They take nature for granted. They even kill one another over the most idiotic things.

I approached the crying bird.

 _I don't know why I expected better from him._ I crouched by the winged baby. _All humans are the same._

It continued to chirp for it's human and I gave the bird a small nuzzle on the head to calm it down. This worked immediately; the little bird leaning onto my warm fur. The chick likely felt comfortable, and so I let it stay for a few moments as the baby bird began to quiet down.

 _I'm not good with little ones._ I finally moved away to inspect the bird's health. _But I can at least guide them back to where they belong._ Although that was likely impossible for this one. I couldn't detect a trace of falcon with the scent. All I smelled was Mahmut.

I watched the bird try to lean toward me, but this time I pulled away. _I'm not your parent._ I gently flicked the bird's beak with a paw. It recoiled into a small ball of defense, much to my amusement. At least the cries had stopped.

A rustle of grass alerted my attention too late as a body roughly crashed into me. Hands quickly scooped my form up as pleas spilled from the newcomers mouth...Who I quickly found out was Mahmut. He held both me, and the baby chick in his two hands, eyes watery. "Don't eat Iskender!" He sniffed as he forced me down with his weak human fingers.

I could easily escape his grip if I wanted to, but my mind was frazzled enough as is. I stared at the little human, whose blue eyes reflected both anger and fear. He looked over the baby chick, checking the winged animal for injuries. He murmured apologies and gently checked the baby's wings for damages.

"I just wanted to draw you out…S-So don't hurt him!" Mahmut finally dropped me to the ground, and held his bird close. I fell on all fours; my paws causing a stumble from the awkward and short distance.

I stared at the boy who dared to trick me. If I was an actual statue god; there would've been a harsh penalty.

 _...At least he wasn't_ actually _trying to leave his bird for death._ My hidden anger cooled immediately at the sight of little Mahmut breathing in relief upon seeing his bird unharmed. The young human's blue eyes then switched over to one of defense. His thoughts likely revolved around the fact I was close to hurting him. He took a step back, and since his legs tensed; I could tell he wanted to flee.

 _If he leaves; he may never come back._ My thoughts supplied hastily. _He's scared of me._

"Eevee!" _Wait!_ I called, drooping my ears for effect. I watched the small blond blink in puzzlement as he paused. I took a few steps forward, and surprisingly, Mahmut didn't move at all. I eventually came close to his legs and wagged my tail despite the utter disgust curling in my stomach from acting all _pet-like._ My friendly actions seemed to have enticed the child however, considering the way his baby blue eyes gained a curious sparkle.

I waited patiently as little Mahmut slowly outstretched his hand, careful not to touch me without permission. I gave his hand a small sniff before leaning into his touch. I dismissed his small gasp of excitement, and gently nuzzled his hand. The small human kneeled after a moment of decision, and eagerly began petting me with enjoyment. Mahmut's bird was quiet, and so I assumed 'Iskender' went to sleep.

I felt the petting stop, and I glanced upwards to a teary face. _Eh?_ My brain blunted, unhelpful to my thoughts.

I watched the small droplets fall down the child's face and I hurriedly nuzzled his face to rid the tears. _Wait, wait wait! Why are you even crying! H-Hey…_ I didn't hurt him! He doesn't smell of anything iky, so why is he crying? _Gah! Crying children makes me uncomfortable! When will he stop the waterworks?_

My thoughts were answered by a tiny hand gently scratching behind my ears. "I'm sorry." Mahmut sniffled. "I just wanted to thank you, for saving me a long time ago. But…" He trailed off.

I stared at him, slowly coming to terms of what he was apologizing for. ...I didn't need his apology. The child was always visiting my statue to pay respects. Little Mahmut was my most frequent visitor for the past years of his life. He kept me entertained with his life stories. A simple event like this wouldn't raise my hatred so soon.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've made…" The small human mumbled while wiping his eyes. "I promise to leave you alone. I...I won't bother you," A wet cough. "So don't take Iskender!" Through the whines; I could sense a protective edge in his voice. He would likely show his 'claws' if I made any hostile advances. His free fingers were digging into skin, and despite the tears; the boy had his guard up.

Little Mahmut certainly was interesting.

"Ve. Eevee." _Calm yourself,_ I lightly pawed his feet."Vee!" _I don't want your bird._

While he didn't understand my language; the child seemed to have understood my message. His baby blue gaze gained a sparkle, and I allowed him to touch my ears. _...Agh, more pet stuff. S_ till; I had allowed it. This human was willing to attack me in order to save someone he loved(?). How memorable at his age. I may look cute, but stories from the past remained.

I was seen as a cute face with hidden teeth and claws. A leader behind a harmless fur body.

A mere human stood up to me without proper reason, but the motive was right.

 _I decided._ I gently nuzzled his hand. The little human was memorized with both excitement and curiosity. _I'll continue to watch you grow. I'm sure you'll turn into someone great._ I was confident about that. This boy was a special human. His traits represented one of good heart. Rare to find, nowadays.

I was also bored, and his mother's request would definitely help with the suffocating boredom I faced on a daily basis. With my newly reactivated five senses; I could do anything. I sat next to the bewildered boy. My gaze went to the sky, and his own stare followed.

 _It's a beautiful day._ Although I'd rather a close up in the sky.

I can still recall the times I reached high heights. Clouds were fun to fly through. The way my speed caused the white to become decimated, a sight that had always amused me.

An adult falcon flew above us. It's wings were in perfect shape, and I could tell a test flight when I see one. The positioning of the wings told a lot.

I turned back to the ground with a pit of envy.

I hated being on the ground for too long.

Another scratch behind the ears reminded me of Mahmut's presence. His face was cleared of the earlier tears, and his facet showed faint concern for my well being. I hadn't even noticed my drooping ears. I climbed up his legs go reach his shoulders; the small human startled by my actions.

Little Mahmut stumbled once or twice, but managed to stay upright.

 _Am I...Doing this right?_ I was now perched on the boy's shoulder. I've seen pokemon do this with their humans before. While Mahmut isn't _my_ trainer, and never will be; I wanted to try it out at least once. ...I like the idea of someone doing all the walking for you, that's all.

I felt a shiver under me, and I turned my head to observe the fearful blond. I might've scared him, cornering him like this. Little Mahmut looked as if I would bite into his neck, and I could. However; I had no motive in doing that. To ease his fears, I gently nuzzled his cheek, feeling his tense skin morph into vibration from his soft giggles.

Small fingers scratched under my chin, and I released sounds of delight to further calm him. Judging by how his limbs moved; I could tell Mahmut would slowly warm up to me over time.

Small digits gently picked me up, and placed my form back on the ground. Mahmut felt conflicted about something, but I was clueless about his problem. He looked to his bird and rubbed the top of Iskender's head.

I could hear the chick's delight from the ground.

"We should get back." Little Mahmut murmured to his tiny falcon. "Mama will come home any minute, and I already broke our promise…" His words brought a memory to my attention. Mahmut's mother said he wouldn't come near this statue. Humans had weird habits to restrict their young, yes? To keep them safe?

 _Ah, that's right. He should be at home, or even in the village. Human children his age shouldn't be out on their own in the night._ There were many predators that would like a human snack. I observed the afternoon skies fluffy clouds continued to climb toward an unknown destination... _It's still the middle of the day however, so I guess this is fine._ I nudged Mahmut's leg, and upon gaining his attention; I had pointed to the village's direction with a small 've'. He viewed the pathway before giving a tiny bow of respect. Little Mahmut then bend down to give me one last pat.

Surprisingly; he aimed to touch my torso, and his human fingers brushed something on me that caused _pain_. The sudden sting caused my body to shiver, and Mahmut pulled back his hand as if he had touched fire. The child's fingers curled; I forced myself to calm down as he took caution in inspecting my fur. "You're hurt." I heard him mumble in concern, and my ear twitched in reply.

 _Hurt? I didn't feel it._ Was the hawk's claws less controlled than I had realized? That couldn't be. I sniffed at my new wound. _Or, it could've opened upon hitting the ground._ I realized. Mahmut certainly didn't hold back when he tackled his way back to 'save' his bird. It must've happened then.

 _Injured further by an unarmed human? How low can I go?_ Bitter yet amused thoughts trailed around my mind. My line of thinking faded upon my paws leaving the ground again. I was tenderly placed next to the baby bird, as Mahmut held the both of us in his arms. It was a bit of a stretch since I wasn't the same size as the baby falcon, but the child was determined.

"I'll get you help." He murmured, and his small feet started off toward the village's direction. I moved my bushy tail to help keep the chick next to me, balanced. Iskender seemed to enjoy the heat provided from the fur in my tail, and I allowed the bird to lay peacefully between the soft strands of brown. Despite the odd position I was placed in; the soft breeze and Mahmut's slow walking pace was peaceful enough to allow a haze to settle upon my mind.

I relaxed my limbs, allowing faint exhaustion to cause aches and tiredness. _I suppose this is fine._ My mind drawled in comfort. Falcons above screeched their dominance or bravery, but their calls were muffled to my resting ears. The human holding us was warm, and I could understand to a degree why the young chick didn't peck the blond's hands when being held for a long time.

I couldn't see the sky in favor of falling into a light daze.

Before I knew it; we arrived outside a building I assumed to be Little Mahmut's living space. The boy took a soft breath before proceeding inside, and warmth from the housing slapped our faces.

Iskender softly chirped what I assumed to be, a greeting.

"Mahmut, there you are!" The familiar voice of the child's mother cut my thread of tranquillity. She wasn't pleased, a bit breathless. "I was about to call a search party to find you; Where have you been?" Then there was a long pause, but I didn't look up. "I thought I told you to stay home today." Her voice was curt.

Mahmut couldn't look her in the eyes, shame clouding his own. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I just wanted to see if the stories were true…" His whispers were ones of a soft plea, but the adult human couldn't hear it. Only those with sharp hearing can detect the softness to his voice.

"Then, why is this being with you? How did you find this creature?" His mother questioned harshly, and I stirred under her scolding. I was still too lazy to fix my vision. "Why did you bring it _here?"_

"It was hurt, so I just…" Mahmut faltered, and didn't speak further.

"Hurt? Where?" The mother's tone remained stone, but I could sense a hint of concern.

Footsteps reached my ears again, and I found myself removed from Iskender, and in the slim arms of the woman. I sniffed at the air, allowing the scents of the house to invade my nose. _Cinnamon._ I breathed in content; the familiar spice fueling my mind of pleasant memories. I barely felt the cold surface of a table, and allowed my side to be wrapped in bandages. It was slightly uncomfortable, but I could get used to it.

 _My wound wasn't major. It would've healed on it's own with time._ Ah, but it would've been too much effort to actually convince the two of my good health. I allowed the two humans to finish patch me up. _I don't owe them did this on their own free will._ Satisfied with my own thoughts; I finally snapped out of my haze. I had done enough relaxing for the day.

"Awake?" Mahmut's mother voiced.

I looked to her, and gave a nod in reply.

The woman blinked, but offered back a warm smile. "How did you get such a nasty scratch on your side? You're lucky my son found you. It could've gotten infected." Her comment sparked annoyance to ground my paws. I noticed Mahmut leaning on his mother, clinging to her side. The blond looked curious as ever, and I debated about his current thoughts.

 _It wasn't a big deal._ The same point rose once again. _Again; this is nothing to my kind._ It wouldn't have gotten infected. All I had to do was leave it for the day. ...Humans overreact a lot. I'll never understand why the creatures of this world occasionally stay by their side without a contract.

"Mahmut, do you have something to say?" His mother murmured, and I glanced over at the little boy with clear eyes. The human child averted his eyes quickly, but I was patient for what he had to talk about.

"Um." Little Mahmut began with a breath. His grip on his mother's clothes tightened.

"Thank you..." The little boy finally got out, eyes gazing back to me and the wall. He wasn't _that_ nervous back outside, but I could only assume it's because his mother held authority over him, as a family usually works that way. Does he just naturally feel nervous upon his mother being near, or fear messing up? Likely the latter.

"Thank you, for before." The small blond continued with newfound confidence, eyes finally locking onto mine. I stared back at him for a minute before putting on a face of joy.

"Eevee!"

"See Mahmut? It's not going to harm you. This creature is very special to us, to Turguil village…" The mother murmured in content, slowly stroking her son's hair. His messy strands ran smoothly through her fingers. "If it starts following you around, let it, okay? That's a sign of good luck. Your future will surely be protected." She told her offspring in a soothing voice.

"Okay Mommy…" Mahmut murmured quietly.

 _Mahmut's mother is wise,_ I realized. _A bit scary in her own way, but still wise._ I looked to the sleeping bird, who was laying in Mahmut's lap. _She didn't tell him about our agreement, yet smoothed out our possible relationship should I choose to safeguard him._ My tail moved back and forth. _What an odd human, going at desperate lengths._ I stilled my actions. _A mother's wish for her offspring is strong however, so I'll give her that._ I finally stood, stretching a little before deciding to go on my way.

"You're leaving?" Mahmut's mother hummed.

"Ve." There was no further reason to stay for the day.

"Have a safe trip." Her somewhat casual conversations with me were a bit disconcerting, but like before; I'll let it slide. "If you come back, we're having seasoned pie for dinner tomorrow." Her voice trailed off in a tease, and it halted my steps.

 _Bribery?_ My mind fueled, but craving quickly overcame it. _Pie?_ You mean, with the crust; the inside of choice, and the wonderful smell given by the food? A real pie? I haven't had a pie in decades... _I want in._ My ears stung a little from staying up in the air, and I forced my tail to stop disgracing itself. I noted how repressing these eevee features would be harder due to my inactivity with life. Now that I had Embarrassment began to creep over me, and I quickened my pace to leave.

"How adorable…" Mahmut's mother snorted in amusement, and I made it a point to bolt out the door. ...If it had been opened. My forehead throbbed after slamming into it. I found myself back on the floor, rubbing the bump on my head.

"Eevee…" I heard another giggle, and I silently cursed the human mother for laughing at my mistake. I stood again, now noting the locked door. I can't reach the handle above.

The door slowly opened on it's own. Well no; Looking up I saw little Mahmut open the door for me by tip-toeing on his small feet. He must've left his mother's side at some point. Perhaps he wanted to help me somehow? Or was it to please his cackling mother? The boy wasn't looking my way. His eyes were once again averted. _Either way, thanks._ I bolted out the door and into the cool breeze. The dirt and grass touching my paws allowed a refreshing calm to flood my veins.

I decided to race back to my statue, and so I did. Through all the grass and air tickling my fur; I ran all the way to the place I called home. No bird had stopped me, and I kept out of other humans' sights. Upon arriving; the statue was dull and standing tall as ever, and I rested beside it. _What a day._ It was around sunset, and the orange and pink sky held hues of embarrassment and new beginnings. _It wasn't too bad._ That, and I get pie tomorrow! _Oh. Ugh, I'm too excited for mere pie..._

My paws were tingly with glee, and my tail wouldn't stop moving. _...I'll do my best to get a handle on these inconveniences._ I promised myself. _I don't want humans to keep calling me adorable._ I scowled at nothing. _I am a skilled aerobatic being. I'm not 'cute', nor will I seem adorable. I had claws that could rip other's to shreds!_ A memory of Mahmut petting my fur squashed my will. _...And it seems I like some pet things too…_

A growl rumbled in my throat. _That not true._ Yet it might be. The mere thought of being a pet caused disgust to build in my stomach. I didn't want to end up like the few unlucky beings from my kind, as I would rather die free than enslaved. The disgrace would internally kill me. Forget ever retrieving my wings ever again; I would lose my pride as a pokémon.

 _I can't let that happen._

I remained in my spot for a while, occasionally closing my eyes to listen nature's background. An inky eventually smell hit my nose, and I gazed up from my area in distaste. _What a horrible smell._ I stood up to investigate since it was ridiculously strong. My nostrils stung as I moved toward the source. The cool grass kept my tiredness of running around all day to a minimum. My paw pads were quite soft, and fortunately the ground near the village was smooth.

The sky had finally colored itself with dark hues of black and blue. Dark purple patches were occasionally plastered in the starry night. It was a bit hard to see, but I have been outside for the many years before. I know my way around. This village had offered many things during my stay.

Speaking of the human inhabited village… _Who would be out so far from the village at this time? Was it really an animal? A traveler maybe?_ I paused as logic passed through my thoughts. _It could be one of the guards who check around the perimeter. ...Or perhaps not, but if it was a decaying animal, then I'll bury it myself._

Continuing on, I finally came upon the intense smell. It was mixed with other scents, but due to how strong the certain smell was; I couldn't distinguish any of them besides the main. I sniffed the air and took a few steps forward. My paws came in contact with it on accident, and I quickly removed my front from the substance. _A clearish liquid? This smells horrible. It's not something I know of._ I didn't dare drink the mysterious source.

My eyes finally trailed upwards, and I noticed the laying heap a few feet away. _Why is that human on the ground?_ I rushed over, and the familiar metallic smell touched my nose. The smell was faint due to the substance surrounding us, but still present. There was a nasty bruise on his head. The male human's arms seemed tucked in, and between his limbs laid a deceased falcon. There's no way this bird could function with such a broken neck.

 _An attack…? Why did they only kill the bird?_ I dared to take another moment to rely on my senses. My ears and tail stilled as a foreign sound came to my attention.

 _Wait._

A sharp whistle of the air warned my ears too late. I swiftly moved to leap away, but crashed to the ground as something tight wrapped around my back paws. _Damn it!_ I mentally swore, trying to wiggle out of the rope holding my back legs tightly together. Highly uncomfortable, I stretched my neck to bite at the rope, and missed the first time I lunged to rip the material.

Heavy footsteps alerted me to two humans approaching. I kept my face stoic despite wanting to bite at the humans who lured me into this trap. Grubby hands grabbed my legs, pulling me into the air. Gravity took effect and my spine stuing as I was held like a sack of meat. I hated the feeling, and the rumble in my throat only resurfaced with the added frustration of being stuck.

"What is this? A rabbit?" My captor spoke and I shut my eyes to avoid his smelly breath. It didn't work, but my anger grew calm. "I thought you were one of those dumb birds…" I felt a finger poke my furry side, a little to the left and the human would've touched my bandages hidden by my fur. "Guess not."

"Hurry up already. We need to get with the others. Stop playing around with a stupid rabbit and hurry the hell up." His accomplice was more impatient, apparently. "I bet they're having fun without us…"

The human holding me hummed, inspecting one of my back feet. "Hold on...I think I can get myself a lucky rabbit's foot with this…"

 _What?_

A snarl ripped my throat, silencing both person's. The two looked back and forth in caution but not in my direction. My jaws ached as I swiftly bent upwards and chomped on the man's hand. The yell was music to my ears, even when I was sent flying by his reckless throw. The world spun before I hit the ground. The impact caused my ears to droop as a fresh headache throbbed. I listened to the one swearing me out before I wiggled myself away before the two decided to come looking for me.

 _You're damn lucky I don't have 'Bite'._ If only I did. I would've caused further damage than teeth marks and blood.

I didn't care for how dirty I was getting from the ground. I continued to move, even with the shouts and stomps of bloody murder behind me. My nose itches from the strong smell from before, but I pressed on. Soon the loud voices paused, and I breathed in both relief and irritation upon losing both of the humans. I then stretched back over to my back legs and began to nip at the rope holding my freedom. I kept each bite short and smooth, tearing out strand after strand. My hearing caught a dangerous crackle before my nose smelled flames not too far off. I hurried in escaping my bindings, and kicked the remaining rope off once it became loose enough.

 _They probably set that human from before, on fire._ My brain quickly supplied. A moment of hot rage kicked before dying down. _Damn them._ _If I ever see them again…_ I jetted my way back to the direction of the village. When I was getting closer; the falcons were screeching warnings, and faint screams of humans reached my ears. I was unfortunate enough to hear a few of those callings get cut off by the whirl of an arrow. _A full scale attack…!_ _Why?_ I hurried my pace; my small legs beginning to ache but for some odd reason; I had a mental picture of a very young human. He was much too small and tiny to fend for himself. _Why here? Why now?_ My thoughts were desperate. The background was fading in and out as my legs were pushing themselves to the limit.

I was too slow. I want to fly. I _needed_ to fly. This method was too slow. These legs...

 _Curse this damn body!_

Through the smoke and bloody slaughter; I managed to weave my way on the pathway to my little worshipper's residence. Haunted by the thoughts of danger creeping up on the overly young human, I could feel my heart race faster than my paws. The smell of blood attacked my senses, only fueling my fears for the future.

 _You better not be dead!_

 _Mahmut!_


	3. To Comfort Yet Not

The entrance was bare and open. With a swift pressure on my paws; I charged right in. I felt my furry paws become drenched upon contact with a familiar dark liquid all over the floor. While the room was dark; I knew my surroundings. I kept my nose still as I _knew_ one breath would cause my head to spin. The scent was unbearably strong. _This is…_ There was enough moonlight to view the horror on the ground. I padded over to the still woman, dipping my head check her status.

 _Too far gone._ My mind whispered, and my ears unwillingly drooped. _The poor child has been orphaned,_ I paused in thought, ears rising in alert as Little Mahmut came to mind. _But where is he?_ Did they take him away? Kill the mother, then steal the son to sell him? Dangerous lava rose in my veins; the anger of _Groudon_ coming to fuel my hatred. _All in one measly hour…! Those horrible humans have…!_

The faintest sound reached my ears. It was so, so so quiet. Only animals with superior hearing would barely catch the sniffle.

Yet; it was enough.

My anger cooled as a wave of relief from Kyogre splashed onto my fluffy coat. I walked through the blood of Mahmut's mother; the liquid reminding myself of the past memory of the very same woman scratching my ears. I approached the spot Mahmut was hiding in, lightly scratching at the structure with my small nails hidden in my paws. I heard the child inside freeze, but to reassure him; I took a step back and glanced upwards at the larger space.

"Eevee!" _Hey!_ My voice appeared to get to him, as my ears picked up another sound. Small hands made themselves known as the child blond finally revealed himself. Worried blue peaked out, landing on my waiting form.

Before he could look at the scene laid out for him; I tackled him backwards.

"Eevee! Ve." _Don't look, little Mahmut!_ _Don't look._ Hesitant but determined, I gave the human child a few licks on the side of his face. My taste buds tasted salt, but his face was dry from tears. The child offered no resistance, and gentle fingers held my torso. He pulled me a safe distance off him, revealing a certain baby bird and a familiar gold chain in his other limb. I eventually ceased my embarrassing actions, and Mahmut held my form closer with his other arm in some type of embrace. His grip turned surprisingly firm when I rose my head to block his view of his mother's corpse a couple yards away. Thoroughly blocked from stopping his sight, my ears rose in alarm.

A sharp intake of breath came from Mahmut, and I halted my movements. My eyes remained on the bloodstained flooring as I felt his hold tremble in strength. A soft chirp came from Iskander as the baby knew to some extent about it's owner's turmoil. _I tried to warn you, brat._ My mind hissed as ears involuntarily sagged a few centimeters. _Now look what you've done to yourself…_ I wriggled harder, and escaped his shaking grasp. A light splash resounded, causing my nose to wrinkle when my paws reunited with the wet floor.

Using teeth, I pulled on Little Mahmut's clothed leg. _Come on. It's time to go. It's not safe here for you anymore._ My hearing detected an occasional scream and the crackle of flames, but otherwise the intruders were beginning to leave the area. When he didn't move; I bit his leg with a small ounce of mercy. The young human let out a soft cry of pain, but nothing more. The next tug; he followed with blank eyes and shaking digits. Now outside; the human I was guiding turned otherworldly silent. Even the chick appeared quiet as the dead around us.

 _At least they're both able to understand the situation. I was afraid I'd have to silence the baby chick._ As it's survival wasn't my concern. Only Mahmut fell under my contract. The bird was a mere extra. I gave the air a whiff. Strong smells of blood immediately hit my senses, but so did smoke and the faint scent of burning flesh. _I don't hear any humans coming._ And so this was fine. I guided the sluggish moving child to the shadows of the dark. He shivered and murmured a few choice words, but since the shock had likely not died down for him; I let him be.

Trampled ribbons, towels and blankets passed our feet as we made our way through the destruction. There were only bodies of lifeless husks. Falcons and humans of all ages, alike. These invaders lacked mercy. _There aren't any other survivors besides this child here._ While I didn't pause in searching around the area; I kept my head low. _Condolences, may you all rest in peace._ My paws stayed on dirty ribbon surfaces rather than the shards of wood all over the ground. A faint memory of a festival popped into my mind but was quickly dismissed. It was a shame; there was no way the party would ever occur. There may never be a celebration here, _ever._ My tail flicked in hollow disappointment. _And it's the fault of those cursed intruders._ They have certainly made a fool of me.

I had the boy sit behind one of the destroyed houses. He hasn't cried a single tear, merely staring at the broken ground in a disturbing silence. The poor human wouldn't even respond to my soft calls by kneading his side. His blue eyes were usually full of endless wonder, but now the treasure and mystery inside seemed lost. Gone was the innocent child, and in came the realization. Little Mahmut was now, the sole survivor of his home village. Many questions would haunt him, and the want for his deceased mother would surely haunt his dreams for years.

 _Yet he isn't reacting. Why isn't he crying? Aren't you upset about the fall of your home? Your mother?_ I regarded Iskander's soft peep, his tiny beak peaking at the child's wrist in his hand. Mahmut barely responded, only watching the sky with indifference. I moved over to the young human's side. For a short rest; I sat down, watching both creatures with careful observation. Little Mahmut didn't appear to notice my presence or the soft calm settling over the death and debris.

My ears remained standing as I went about the caution for stowaways. This was going to be a long night, and there was a lot of thinking to do.

"Ve!" _Hurry up!_ The little one trudged after me on command. The sky was gloomy, clouds plump, and the air smelled suspiciously salty. I dove down the pathway leading to our current safe house. Mahmut wasn't too far behind, and so I merely went ahead in case of wandering scavengers. There were none, thankfully. _Mahmut is still too small to fight a creature several times his tiny size._ Tilting my head, Mahmut's blond hair finally came into sight. He looked out of breath and soulless like he did all those days ago, but otherwise, healthy.

It's been a week since the bloody massacre. I've been keeping the child alive since then. We made trips to the river for water, and we rested in an old spot I used to use back when I had first arrived in this horrible planet. _He does everything without complaint._ Which is a blessing in itself. _And he takes care of his baby bird without needing a reminder._ His responsibility for such a young age astounds me.

My paws finally strolled into the space between two rocks packed together. With my small form, getting through the tiny entrance wasn't an issue. Mahmut was in the same situation, but he had to crawl through.

I heard raindrops begin to descend outside, mere moments after we entered the shelter. Mahmut sneezed, and my ears twitched at the high pitched sound. He was fine, however, so I moved to check on Iskander's status. The bird was quietly sleeping, head tucked under his growing wings. He grew quite a bit as the days passed. Soon this baby falcon would be able to fly, that is; if there's anyone to teach him.

 _A being without their wings isn't free at all._ Cold bitterness wrapped around my throat and I dragged my paws on the floor of the smooth floor. I left back to Mahmut's side, the child had laid down in the pile of leaves gathered. I remained a few feet away from him, deciding to watch the blond slowly drift off to sleep. The little one's breathing eventually slowed, indicating rest. I turned back to the small falcon, but he was still in dreamland. The two looked peaceful, though Mahmut remained wearing a blank expression. They weren't going to wake up for a while.

 _I'll go do my daily rounds then._ And after silently standing; I made my way out and into the rain. Under the smell of salt and water dropping onto my soft fur, memories arose. These memoirs were pieces of the times I raced through the skies in the toughest storms, avoiding lightning, and dodging the worst weather could ever throw at daring flyers. Raindrops or hail pelting my wings, and adrenaline which had rushed through my core, the dangerous freedom trailing behind my form with every few feet was simply…

I paused upon reaching my destination.

 _The human village stinks of rot._ My nose twitched as the rain began to smother the horrible smells. _It'll get worse as time passes._ There were still quite a few hidden bodies among the rubble of houses. _We only managed to bury his mother and a few others, but…_ A faint creak disrupted my focus. My ears snapped to attention, and I kept my structure low in order to remain hidden. My small size would aid in avoiding possible trouble.

I listened, allowing my senses to blend with the nature around me.

Under the raindrops, and below the sounds of the wind; I sensed the calm steps of a human. My paws brought me forward, movement silenced by the weather. The village was deadly quiet, as it has been for the past week. There was no sign of life, but a pokemon veteran like me wouldn't be easily fooled. A low growl threatened to rumble, but I squashed it down with self-control. Violent thoughts began to swirl. Each passing second with the hopelessness of the gloomy sky, and the bitter drops of water, only fueled my mind as my paws took me further into the wrecked village.

 _I'll simply kill the human before they reach Mahmut._ Haven't they already bought the human child enough harm? _A reward for their caution of checking for survivors._ After a few minutes of laying low; I reached the intruder. He smelled of ink and old paper, oddly contrast from the mess of scents the butchers held. My patience swiftly fell into alarm as I was noticed by the human several feet away. He was short, neatly dressed and held hair pale with age.

The human was old but still dangerous. His aura was one of high human authority, and while I didn't care for that; this may spark trouble for the sleeping occupants a great distance away. A snarl ripped through my throat, and I crouched, ears slightly lowered. A dull fire coiled within my core, and I could feel the beginning static of Quick Attack to come to my aid.

"I...Is that you? Oh-Great One of the Birds?" With his whispered statement, my face scrunched into something of probable recognition of my old title. My lack of movement must've investigated his motive to continue. "I _knew_ you existed, but I didn't think you'd stay with…" The human waved a hand to demonstrate the rubble.

I didn't turn my gaze around for a second. _This would be a poor trap if it were one._ There weren't any other sounds other than the old man's voice and the rain. The tangy smell of salt continued to touch my senses as I focused on the old man's voice. My vision focused on the darkly colored gem on his hat. The material was similar to the magic stone which had granted my freedom.

"...To meet a powerful being such as you…" I watched the mere human get on his knees, and bow his head. The air was deathly still despite the raindrops falling through the background."You must be very angry. I apologize for being so terribly late." A feeling of warmth tickled my underbelly, unfamiliar; I didn't quite hate it. "I am one of this country's protectors. I recently stopped a nearby battle, but I was unaware of the guerrilla warfare the enemy inflicted on our villages." Grief, heavy grief poured out of this aged human. I nearly winced at the immense emotion this one man appeared to express. "There doesn't seem to be any survivors." His pitch of voice trembled.

My paws finally pushed my form to stand in front of him. The old human looked exhausted, tired beyond belief. His baggy wrinkles looked heavy from my viewpoint. Upon closer look, the hands on the ground were decorated by hurt. Cuts, dried blood, and dirt littered his naked fingers. A tiny whiff from my own nose detected fresh injuries on the human in front of me. Possible reasons for the wounds flooded my mind.

 _He must've looked through the destroyed homes to find a living person._ A shame. _As you said, human. You're way too late._ I turned away, legs stiff from the gloomy atmosphere. _Wallow in this defeat._ I watched him in the corner of my eyes as I took careful steps away. _Remember this failure and improve. Adapt. Survive…_ I finally turned away. _And protect what you truly wish to protect._

A lone raindrop landed on my nose.

 _Good luck._ And so I left the aged human behind. The rain was heavier now, and I could feel my fur begin to sag from absorbing so much rain. _I certainly didn't miss this._ My new body was unfortunate in some cases. I was highly uncomfortable with the heavy fur further dragging my weight. _At least I'm almost out of the area. ...Then I'll return to the shelter and make sure no one gets near._

My tail straightened when I caught a certain blob of blond hair nearby. A cold spike lodged itself into my paws before I dashed forwards, rushing to meet the shivering human child. _What in the distortion world, are you doing all the way out here?_ My mind wandered away from the one yards behind me. I finally crashed into the boy, pawing at his small legs angrily. All the while; I into his wide baby blue eyes. A few seconds casually went by before I noticed the _emotion_ on the young human's face. Little Mahmut oozed sour worry, wonder, and neutral relief.

I was scooped up before I could react. Tiny fingers brushed through patches of my fur, but I remained giving the disobedient human a harsh glare. Another moment passed by before I realized the human child was thoroughly checking my fur for wounds. _Huh._ A mere word came to mind. _Concern? For what?_ However upon my hearing catching a startled gasp, the both of us stiffened. Little Mahmut was frozen, which led to my first move.

I swiftly climbed onto Mahmut's shoulder; tail slightly curling around the little human's neck. I growled, baring my teeth at the old man who must have had followed me through the village. The air was thick along with the rain, and I could feel Mahmut's slight trembling through his near-still form.

The old man appeared to murmur something, but the rain hid his words. My burning gaze remained, even as the man got on his knees once more. "I see." He murmured, loud enough for my ears,(and Mahmut's to an extension) to catch. The intruding human had come to a conclusion, and I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "I'm...So _glad_." The older human choked on his words. His pity and sorrow were unwanted. I nudged Little Mahmut to get a move on, but the boy didn't budge.

His blank eyes remained on the other human a couple feet away.

Impatience lashed out, and I barked an angry statement, but my object was ignored.

 _How dare this human child defy my orders!_ My growls began rolling over my furry throat with each step Mahmut took toward the aged human. _You've been perfectly fine with following my rules not too long ago! Are you going to ruin your mother's wish to survive because of your stupid curiosity?_ My thoughts of outrage were apparently nothing to the brave yet foolish blond. Tiny fingers once again gently picked my torso up but dropped my form onto the ground. Disbelief froze my limbs where I stood.

 _Did he just…?_ My one and only worshipper, had abandoned my guidance? _Little Mahmut?_ Of all humans?

I was dumbfounded.

My vision remained on the two humans as they began to converse. A few simple words from the old human and Mahmut broke into tears. The human child accepted the other's hand without a second thought, while I felt like a single pebble in the rain. My ears touched broken rubble on the floor, but I couldn't care less at the moment. _How cruel of you._ My rage had long been silenced. _See?_ I confirmed to myself as Mahmut embraced the soldier with a high pitched whine. _This is why I hate humans._ A reassuring pat was given to the grieving child. _I don't know why I thought he'd be different._

The rain tasted a tad more bitter than usual. To rid myself of the taste, I spat at the ground.

 _Humans will always prefer their own kind, compared to the 'lessers' of their species._ I focused on my expression to prevent a scowl. _I suppose that's fair._ Although in reality, my ticklish teeth and heavy stomach spoke different statements. _I suppose if the little human wants to try fate, let him._ His downfall won't be my doing. _I'm only doing this to guide and protect him, as his mother wished._ I sat down, patiently waiting. _If he doesn't wish to be protected,_ I regarded Mahmut's tiny form in the old man's arms. There appeared to be words of promise between them, but I couldn't care less for the words passed in the rain.

 _Then, so be it._

The new place we've been placed in is warm and rich of smells. Scents of old paper, furniture, and even fruit tickled my nose since we've arrived at the old human's residence. The older human had a family of his own, yet offered Mahmut to stay with him. It was clear as glass; wealth and knowledge had followed this human's legacy. Earned or not; he was a human of high authority, as I had guessed. His name was Sehir Halil, and he had taken Mahmut in for the time being.

After the tiring use of creatures which resembled rapidashes, our arrival to Halil's household brought good luck despite my lack of trust for this aged human.

Here we are now, in a guest room with a shelf in the corner. There was even an actual bed.

Mahmut looked too astounded to give a proper reaction himself, but he was tired enough to lay on the bed given to him. The human child was exhausted, as he should be. The blond's messy strands laid on the soft structure, and his hands gripped the soft expensive blankets. He released a heavy sigh, releasing tension in his shoulders.

I padded across the clean flooring, jumping up to meet Isklander. Soft chirps resounded around the room as I curled around the currently-awake small bird. As if my presence was comforting to the creature; the barely winged fellow went quiet, softly breathing in rest. Once content with the other being's unconsciousness, I effortlessly leaped back to the floor.

My paws kept moving, even as I felt a curious gaze on the back of my head. I left to the farthest corner of the room, which held the least light. _Stop staring at me already, human._ I laid down, turning away from the bed a couple yards away. My eyes remained open, and I continued to stare at the unfamiliar walls of this new area. I had the patience of a cunning meowth. There was no movement from my limbs, and my shadow remained still as my physical body. My ears caught a small snap of tiny fingers, but I pretended not to hear the degrading beacon.

The exhausted human child didn't bother me for the rest of the night, soon falling into the land of dreams. Mahmut easily had nightmares throughout the night, and I only watched from the corner. He isn't in mortal danger, and so his internal suffering wasn't of my concern. _He'll grow out of it._ My mind curtly spoke, sealing off any sympathy I might've contained. There was no need for that type of weakness. Through the small human's gasps and whines, I succeeded in taking a short-term rest.

My void dreams lacked any real meaning, as usual.

I awoke to gentle, familiar footsteps I've grown used to. My paws didn't budge, even as tiny fingers kindly stroked my back. I didn't understand why he continued doing so, but the human child did. This went on for many minutes until the limb finally laid still. _Good. He finally ran out of energy. Now please leave._ I heard the small human get up, and after sounds of footsteps, the door had opened.

The quiet was calm under my dark eyelids. I wasn't sleeping, but the still tranquility was enough to keep me out of it for the time being. My ears rose when I detected movement coming back to the room. The door squeaked when opened, but I still didn't move from my spot. _Is it unhealthy to stay in one place for too long?_ My brain supplied in question, and my nose wrinkled at the thought. _Perhaps I should stretch._ My ideas were disrupted when a soft clatter next to me; broke through my hearing.

My sight burned when blinked awake, but a couple of seconds managed to remedy the pain. My nose took in scents of fruit. I finally turned, viewing a compact bowl with different fruits and berries, inside. _Fresh, occasionally ripe._ I gave the human pot another whiff. _Nothing suspicious here._ Without turning my head; I had peaked at Mahmut from the corner of my eyes.

The blond was blankly faced, but he appeared to be pouring emotions through his eyes. The child knelt by his bed, slowly petting his pet bird. There were books next to his legs, but otherwise, the human was alone with his thoughts. Little Mahmut had a habit of petting the baby chick for a long time when he was anxious. This new environment? A perfect way to set off negative vibes of discomfort, _which is why we shouldn't have left so soon._

Isklander was remained sleeping, undisturbed by the gentle touches on the stop of his barely feathered head.

I bit into an apple, quiet as a stray.

Despite everything, a tranquil wave fell around the room. Perhaps it was to represent the pass of old hardships and serve as a moment of calm before the storm. Who knows? Certainly not me.

 _You chose this._ I crushed fruit between my teeth without hesitation, finally turning away from the human under my care. _And so you must follow the path selected._ I took another mouthful of the delicious fruit. _Whenever you like it, or not._ For that was his choice and the turning point of his new life.

It's going to get a lot hectic from here. Mew, give me strength.


	4. Gliding Claws

Days turned into months, and Mahmut was slowly becoming accustomed to his new life.

 _I'm sick of this place._ My tail swished as I watched Little Mahmut from the floor. The corner of his room had become my own private spot. I've stayed in that certain space so often, Little Mahmut went out of his way to place a pillow down for me. Additionally, the human pup would also try to interact with me when he woke up from nightmares, but I remained stoic and distant. Why would I bother with one who doesn't listen to instruction?

That's not how it works in herds, packs or anarchies. He has already selected a teacher over me. The mutiny was enough for my own refusal to even join him for brunch and the rest of the eating times. I used my isolation carefully to lay around, and find spots to hide in for emergencies.

I glanced to the empty fruit bowl a few inches away. _Well, I still accept his food._ Only because Mahmut was the only human in this building I believed wouldn't poison me in cold blood. I refused to eat from anyone else, even the head human of this house. At least Mahmut knew what fruits I enjoyed and to switch up the order every day. I'd retrieve my own fruits, but I can't find any outside without going far. Leaving Mahmut alone with these practical strangers would also put a weight on my conscious, so that was out.

The sound of page turning gained my attention again, and I regarded Mahmut's yearn for reading. He's been doing nothing but reading since he's got here. It's obvious he wants to become someone with his knowledge, but I don't know what.

"Hey," Mahmut called, his round blue hues glancing over to my form on the floor. The book remained open, but he turned his attentiveness to me.

I lightly sniffed at the air, demonstrating the fact the human had my attention for a short while. My ears listened to the soft breathing of the sleeping bird nearby.

To my surprise; the human then left his bed. Little Mahmut took a few careful, cautious steps toward me. I didn't bristle nor show aggression. The child kneeled down and placed his hands on his lap. He locked eyes with me, and his gaze gained a wisp of determination to declare something likely important. A tiny huff left my mouth, but that didn't deter him.

"Are you...Mad at me?" The pup's question was a bit difficult not to reply to. His tone of voice had become softer than usual, like a thin line close to being cut. His round blues reminded me of the first time I met him, curiosity overshadowing his alertness to the world. This time, however, all of his attention was on my form, saddened and careful. He knew I could just ignore him the whole time, or even go as far as to leave the room.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." The small human apologized quietly, and my ear twitched in reply. "I don't want to fight with you. You and Islander are the only ones I have left who also," Little Mahmut's eyes gained a hazy look. "Used to live in the village...I don't know if you care or not...I want to see you as family. Is that okay?" He requested, eyes soon snapping back into focus.

My paws stretched as I remained on the floor. My head tilted upwards to meet him, and for a moment I observed him. _Do what you wish,_ My mind already answered. _I'm bound by contract to protect you. Refer to me as whatever you like. You don't need permission._ Though he couldn't hear these words, I didn't push his hand away when he attempted to rub his digits down my fur. _Though I must say; I didn't expect you to ask a creature who doesn't speak the same language as you._ A small step in the right direction?

 _Ah, but Little Mahmut has already been showing signs of being understanding with creatures, unlike his own species._ He quietly talked to the chick at night and took care in helping the tiny falcon to stretch its wings. The only problem is flight, as Mahmut can't teach it how to soar through the sky. He lacked the wings and experience.

I leaned onto the touch when the human pup lightly scratched behind my ear. _I might...Try to help, but that's all I'm going to do._ My vision remained on Little Mahmut's slight smile.

"I'm taking that as a yes." The blond quietly commented with his beautiful rounded eyes. He then mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't pay much attention until Mahmut gathered me into his arms and left back to his bed. The small child placed my form on his soft pillow as he resided a few inches away. He laid down and opened his book, continuing to read in silence.

 _I'm still unhappy._ I regarded the child while he switched pages. _Though I suppose as long as he continues to treat me right; I shouldn't get in his way._ With a slight yawn, I curled up and relaxed. _Little Mahmut sure likes reading. What a bookworm, I didn't think he was one._ Pages turning and the quiet breathing of the other two occupants in the room lured my mind to begin rest.

I remained in the comfortable tranquility until I finally drifted away into the land of dreams.

Mahmut was busy again, but he was with the aged human. I normally wouldn't let the child out of sight, but they were within my hearing range. My long ears were used for one thing at least. The two humans were speaking about _something_ that made no sense. It likely had something to do with other humans and their crazy politics I didn't understand. Mahmut seemed interested in the topic though, which was peculiar. He often converses with the older human when given the chance.

The child was still very young but recently he upped his time reading books and writing about them. He occasionally overworks himself to exhaustion, but never forgets to feed Isklander or me.

Speaking of the flightless bird...

"Eevee." _Pay attention._ I snapped my paw forwards, and the young chick fell forwards with a tiny squeak. At least the grass below us was soft enough to cushion his fall. Isklander recovered, shaking his brown feathered head to rid of the recoil. I merely looked down at him while he squawked in protest. A low growl rumbled in my throat and the little falcon quieted immediately.

Both Isklander and I were outside, just a few feet away from the inside library where Mahmut resided. The sky was slightly cloudy, but there was no rain incoming. There was also enough wind to provide a hassle for this type of training...But it's just the way I like it. With a twitching ear, I gently nudged the young falcon.

Isklander jolted, finally getting his eyes on my form and nowhere else. His vision seemed to zoom-in on the two heavy leaves I had on my back, one for each side.

" _Eevee._ " _Watch closely._ These makeshift wings were hard enough to create. I will _not_ do this again if he didn't pay attention the first time.

My weight shifted and I jumped off the patch of grass we stood on. Using Quick Attack, I gained altitude. Soon, a breeze started and my pace quickened. I could the leaves begin to puff backward due to the wind pushing against the front, and I quickly made a right turn to run up a tree a few feet. Once the altitude was right, I made a quick leap off, flattening my furry body to spread out my weight.

An eevee was not made to fly. I could only recreate how to spread your wings and begin the process of learning but that was it. There was nothing special about this.

...Yet the wind provided my form a few seconds of gliding, air running through my fur and whispering the music of the clouds through my ears. The lack of ground under my paws reminded my mind of the freedom I once had, adrenaline beginning to stir before I noticed the breeze was finally calming down.

Seconds later I hit the ground, paws stumbling as I did my absolute best to regain proper ground. I finally came to a full stop, shaking my fur to rid myself of both trapped emotions and an unkempt coat. I snatched up the two leaves I used in my mouth and padded over to a frozen Isklander. My gaze remained on the still bird until he finally squawked loudly, jumping circles around my form with high energy.

 _...Right. A childish bird; just what we need._ Even if there was a language barrier between us; he understood my intentions. At least this meant he _at least_ catch on how to begin flight.

Impatient, I used my bushy tail to shove him forwards; the bird crashing to the ground before he could even recover. _For Mew's sake…_

Thankfully the young bird recovered before my irritation could spike. Isklander shook himself off and gazed at the sky, a look of determination coming across his face. I watched his clawed feet slash at the ground before he sped off, imitating my movements in spreading his wings when gaining the aid of the wing. A snort of amusement left my nose as I watched the bird attempt to climb the tree and miserably fail. He tried the same thing seconds later but still ended up falling backward and onto his wings with a loud squawk.

I strolled on over, using my short muzzle to push him upwards. Isklander then stared at me, as if expecting answers. "Ve." _You're not supposed to follow my exact instruction._ Ah, but apparently 'Mankey see, mankey do.' I tilted my head in a certain direction, a clear field. _I only used the tree for leverage. This body does not contain the proper wings to start off without a decent jump. Your form, however, does._ The grass looked flat enough, tiny rocks hidden in the strands.

While the bird didn't understand my language, he was bright enough to know what I meant.

Isklander comically cracked his neck before running forwards once more, spreading his wings and taking a few tests jumps to gain altitude.

I sat down, tail relaxed as the wind blew through my fur. The incoming breeze was enough to give Islander a push, his claws tucking in on instinct. I watched the young bird soar for a couple of seconds before he gave his wings a mighty flap in order to take further into the air. It worked, even if he ended up twisting out of control from overconfidence. The wind then mercilessly tossed him around, the small falcon releasing cries of distress from being overtaken by the strong breeze.

 _Ah, to be naive and cocky. I remember those days._ I calmly stood up and swiftly approached the falling bird. I leaped, grabbing Isklander between my teeth gently. He still struggled, but I was quick to place him down when my paws made contact with the grass. Isklander was quick to move a few feet away from me, giving my form the stink eye while he preened his messy feathers.

I only gave him the slightest look of amusement.

"That...Was simply wondrous!" A voice gasped, and my fur bristled at the thought of being watched. A low rumble filled my throat as I glared at the aged human who approached us. The smell of old paper tickled my nose as my paws began to grasp the ground. "I haven't seen anything like this. I heard stories about your bravery to lead an army...But I didn't think you were capable of demonstrating flight! What other wonders can you do, great one…?" His words were beginning to creep me out.

Mahmut peered from the window. "Sir? I think it just likes to fly. And its very smart, so I wouldn't bother it for playing…" He looked unsure, but his eyes also held a spark of interest in my actions. Nothing but books likely provided his curiosity in something else for the time being.

I drew in a breath and purposely glanced away, still bitter as a cheated persian. I didn't have to glance Little Mahmut's way to sense solemn emotion.

"No, Mahmut. This creature was teaching your bird the basics of flying. They weren't playing just playing around. Your falcon, Isklander; he's having trouble flying, correct?" The aged human inquired. "Flying experience. That's what your bird needs. Another creature who knows how to fly. It may not be able to achieve full flight, but gliding is a great start of course." The old human huffed, smiling gently while clasping his hands together.

"But...It doesn't have wings?" Mahmut called out in puzzlement.

The older human gained a brighter grin. "That's why leaves were used! Large enough to hold the needed weight...Very creative." There was a sigh of admiration. "I can see how it lead a group of sky animals into battle. It would make sense. They wouldn't follow anyone unworthy after all." A tiny nod was given in my direction.

I ignored the both of them.

With a swift movement, I guided Isklander

away from the nosy humans. I heard Mahmut call us back, but I refused to turn. Isklander did, but a curt growl kept the bird by my side. I pushed him ahead with a paw. My ears caught the aged human reassure Little Mahmut about our safety.

 _We don't need to be protected._ At least _I_ knew how to fight. Isklander was okay by my side. If I can help it, no other creature will grab him. That I can promise. The young chick shows potential after all. _I may not be able to fly...But that doesn't mean I should let another with wings suffer. It's not Iskander's fault his group was slaughtered before he was able to stretch his wings fully._

We disappeared further into the property, but not too far in case we needed to turn back.

Once the annoyances were no longer a distraction, I glanced at my temporary student. "Ve." _We're starting again._ My ear twitched. _Let us see if you could fly further than that._ The young falcon looked determined to try another attempt. There was no reason to go easy on a dedicated chick.

I allowed myself a grin.

* * *

A tiny finger flicked my nose.

"Bad." Mahmut repeated for the tenth time, eying me with a frown. "You can't hurt Isklander, okay?" Another poke to my sensitive button nose. I bit down the urge to maul his finger, eyes narrowed. "Don't roughhouse with him." The human continued to scold, even if it wasn't effective with his soft child voice.

 _It's not my fault the idiot overworked himself! Don't accuse me, human!_ I curled up, hiding myself from the obnoxious child I used to value as a special human. Currently...He was being a brat. How dare he treat me as some sort of pet? I'm far more than a slave who bends to his will!

"Vee…" A gentle scratch behind the ears disrupted my anger for just a moment. I allowed Little Mahmut to pet my back, slightly cooled by the soft touch. This continued for several minutes before I grew tired from the relaxation. Tilting my head upwards, I shot Little Mahmut a heavy stare. The small human appeared to get it and gave my ears one last scratch before standing up and leaving to the other side of the room. I laid my head back down, nose wrinkling at the smell of old paper.

We were currently in the library. The room was brightly lit despite the sunset outside, and the many shelves in this area felt suffocating to small creatures like me. Halil, the aged human, was nearby. He was currently wrapping up Isklander's wings with bandages. "He'll be just fine, Mahmut." The older human assured the worried blond. "Isklander only has a few scratches from a fall. It was just an accident." He explained with a tiny smile.

I scoffed from my spot on the table, an ear twitching in annoyance.

"Okay...When will he be able to fly again?" Mahmut quietly inquired.

 _If you want to call his pathetic gliding 'flying' then maybe a few days._ It was his own fault do try to do tricks. What an idiot. The dumb bird brain couldn't even fly correctly yet and he decided to dive upwards into the strong wing? Of course, he'd get knocked off course. The young chick was _lucky_ I was watching or he might've been blown out of the property without anyone noticing.

"A few days at the very least." The aged human replied. "Then we can take off the bandages and he should be good as new." Little Mahmut looked relieved at this, and seconds later I felt a stern stare from the child.

"I'm going to watch them when they're together...I don't want either of them getting hurt." Mahmut mumbled, and I bristled despite his words of worry.

"You could," Halil helpfully offered. "Or you could trust them." The older human chuckled when the child gave him a look of puzzlement. "You see, Mahmut...Isklander may still be a chick, but your other friend is quite the adult." At Mahmut's blank stare, Halil swiftly continued. "Accidents are bound to happen in nature. What I mean is your woolly companion is responsible enough to be left alone, so you don't need to worry about their safety." A moment of silence. "Do you understand?"

I watched Little Mahmut study me in the corner of my ears. I gave him no visible reaction, only resting my head on the cool table.

"I understand." His answer was a bit frustrated, but there was a hint of understanding. "I'm going to leave them alone more often when Isklander is older," Mahmut claimed seconds afterward, purposely ignoring the aged human's chuckles. "That sounds okay..."

"Very well, Mahmut. You can do that." Halil replied with a welcoming smile. "Aside from this resolved issue, do you have any further questions?" And by Mahmut's quick nod; the two dived into a conversation about their nation. I didn't understand them at all, so I allowed myself to relax and watch the idiotic humans talk about whatever. They seemed engrossed in the topic, an atmosphere of heaviness beginning to weigh around the room.

 _Ugh, suffocating._ With a quick pressure of my paws, I left my spot to reach my pitiful winged student. Isklander was currently asleep, bandaged wings apparently forgotten as the bird limply laid on the table as if it was a comfy bed. I nudged him with a paw, but he didn't wake. _Of course,_ I rolled my eyes. _The snorlax is too exhausted from overworking himself. What a troublesome bird you are._ Even if I knew those excited to fly gladly push their limits to become masters. There can't be progress if injuries happen left from right. _I'm going to have to teach him a lesson about being careful._ I sat beside the resting bird, viewing Halil showing Mahmat a thick book.

...I still don't know what Mahmut's studying. I never bothered to find out, but the conversations he had with the older human left my nerves irked since I couldn't understand the gist.

Thankfully the mystery of Mahmut's study sessions didn't last long.

Weeks later, Little Mahmut had gathered both Isklander and I. The small human placed us in the middle of his bed as he knelt on the floor. It was a 'herd-meeting' of sorts, judging by Mahmut's slightly scrunched face in an attempt to be serious. He may have very future leader characteristics, but Little Mahmut needs much more experience. His round blue hues had also recently gained a spark of life again, but it was nothing too major. The sheet was awfully soft, and I debated taking a nap then and there. Unfortunately, the human pup would likely flick my nose(again) if I did that.

I snuck a glance to Isklander, but the young falcon was too busy staring at Mahmut.

 _...At least one of us is willing to suck it up and act like a loyal pet._ I yawned, tail flicking. _It certainly won't ever be me._

"Okay guys," Little Mahmut finally began, courage surrounding his aura. The sudden wave of confidence felt almost refreshing, and I glanced up; my attention finally caught by the positive vibes. "I've been thinking about it for a while now," He spoke without averting his eyes from the two of us. "I decided I want to be...A Pasha." Silence followed afterward, and Isklander took this as the time to casually preen his wings.

 _I can't believe it,_ My mind suddenly whispered as I simply stared holes into the human pup. _He told his decision to the two of his animal companions because he has no other friends._ A light snort left my nose, "Eevee." _I don't even know what a Pasha is._ My paws stretched forwards as my boredom increased, pushing past Mahmut's resolve. _I don't really care what you want to be. I'm only here for the journey._

Little Mahmut wasn't deterred but that was mainly because he had no idea what I was thinking. "If I become a Pasha, then I can help prevent…" Mahmut's eyes grew hazy at a certain memory. The human pup shivered visibly, and I patiently waited for him to snap out of it.

Isklander, however, released a 'caw' from his beak, effectively calling Mahmut back to the present.

"Then...I can help prevent disasters like _that_ from happening ever again!" Little Mahmut grit with determination flaming in his pretty hues. There was conviction in his voice, enough for me to realize he was serious. Considering Mahmut, he was follow through with his dream.

I snorted lightly in amusement; Isklander beside me tilting his head. Despite the bird's actions, the young falcon understood the human pup had determined his very own goal.

"Can I count on you two?" Mahmut offered a hand toward us, his tiny fingers inches away from our relaxed forms. He didn't stretch forwards, wanting our approval. Isklander was quick to lean his head into the digits, the bird releasing a soft breath of promise. The blond human gained a tiny smile at this, and his eyes trailed over to mine. A flash of wariness fell through his eyes as he considered an outside source for my decision.

 _It's not like I have a choice._ The human pup acts as if I actually had a decision to make in this matter. That was incorrect, and I stood indifferently due to my short size and attitude. I could feel two pairs of eyes on me as I brushed my nose with his hand. I made eye-contact with Mahmut, gaze unwavering.

Seconds later, Isklander and I were gripped in an embrace by small arms. I didn't struggle, unlike the young falcon who couldn't handle a hug by a human pup. His grip was warm and gentle despite the quick hug. "I love you guys." Mahmut murmured, eyes shut tightly. "Let's look after one another, okay?" His voice was quiet, a quiver. There was something else resting underneath.

It then struck me he was scared of being alone. Little Mahmut, who lost his mother and village, was deathly afraid of being alone in this wide world. The only familiarity he had left was _us._ And you know what? _It's a little pitiful to think about._ However, that's alright. His fears weren't one to dwell on. I was bound by a promise, a contract which wouldn't break so easily. My word is absolute when I make a vow.

I laid my head on Mahmut's chest as he cradled us in his arms. His breathing was slightly erratic, proving he wasn't fully recovered despite the event having occurred about a year ago. His arms also trembled but he didn't cry. His round eyes were hazy again, proving he was lost in a trail of horrible memories. The scars would remain, and there was always the possibility of the disability to swallow him up due to these horrid memoirs.

 _Troublesome._

I had far too many tasks, but I suppose aiding Mahmut's mental state will take priority.


	5. Dusty Tail

Time seeped through our hold as the days flew by. Seasons changed, leaves withered or prospered, and knowledge was gained gradually over the many months. There were only a couple days left until Little Mahmut would join the schooling to follow step one in achieving his goal.

Gentle human fingers, running through my fur as if my pelt was silk, provided a moment of tranquility in the moving carriage. Pages turned when Little Mahmut finished the book he was reading, and I rested my head on the floor of the vehicle while observing a certain bird in a position of rest. _How are you resting in this place?_ I tried, but couldn't. Foreign travel never sat right with me. _Humans and the pitiful technology they use to get around..._

Isklander was sleeping in the corner of the bumpy carriage, leaning on a corner to sleep up straight. He was no longer a short bird I tossed around without mercy. His brown feathers had grown as well as his height, and his flying skills extended further than what I had thought possible. He was now an adult falcon, able to tear smaller animals apart with his claws. However, Isklander wasn't an idiot. If he attempted such with me, I wouldn't hesitate to tear his claws off.

Mahmut has grown a little taller as well. The baby fat has been fading away as he grew but remained because there was a lot of time to go before he even reached adulthood. At this slow rate of height growth, however, it appears Little Mahmut might remain little compared to the average human. Time and time again; I've seen the human child stress quietly over this issue. Apparently, humans don't take others seriously if they're small enough(a bit odd since even a togapi can destroy a mountain with the wag of a finger.). The aged human who looked after him had soothed Little Mahmut's worries with words of wisdom, but my negative opinion on him remained even after all this time.

Yes, despite these slight changes in body structure; Mahmut and Isklander have been trying their best during these past two years. I can acknowledge that at least.

As for me, I merely gave them little pushes and continued to watch them progress.

"I can't believe it." Little Mahmut whispered, eyes on the roof of the carriage covering us. The vehicle had these comfortable attributes due to his guardian's money. "I'm already off to training. It's going to be hard." His tiny digits paused as he took a moment to think. "How will I become a pasha, like this?" He glanced to his small hands with a hint of disdain. "I'm too small. Too childish." The blond grumbled while biting his lip. I then stared at him as if he were stupid. Little Mahmut didn't notice.

 _You are a_ child _, silly human pup._ I yawned under the sound of horse galloping from the front. _I don't see the issue._ The side of my fur was invaded by his fingers again before I was lifted off the ground and forced to stare at him while my legs dangled from the air. This wasn't the most comfortable position. My own eyes stared into his swirling blue of ice. My ear twitched in faint annoyance but Mahmut apparently had a question in mind.

"Do you think...I can do it?" His soft voice tickled my long ears into lowering a little. Little Mahmut's tone of uncertainty was a bit of a blow to my rooting skills. His doubt in himself might last for years, it seems. There wasn't much I could do about that but attempt to comfort him in these false fears of his.

In reply to his inquiry, I leaned forward until my nose was able to touch his forehead. Neck aching, I nuzzled the top of his head. _I'd prefer not to coddle you, but I'd rather this than deal with increasing self-esteem issues._ "Ve." _You can do it,_ I then said in my natural tongue.

Seconds later, Mahmut cuddled me in his arms. He was careful like all the other times, keeping my tail and ears away from his tiny arms to avoid pushing against them as he held my fluffy form. I allowed it for several reasons; one of them being he provided a decent grounding compared to the rumbling carriage's floor. Little Mahmut was warm too, a bonus to the cool midnight air.

"Thanks." The young blond mumbled into my fur. My very core could practically experience the amount of nervousness off him. I likely would've suffocated under it if I weren't used to intense emotion spikes. Instead, a tiny breath left my mouth before I closed my eyes in an attempt to get some rest like Isklander over there. Carefully listening to Mahmut's heartbeat, I dozed off in the warmth surrounding me.

* * *

I followed Little Mahmut next to his heels through the halls of the military academy. The human pup was less nervous but his steps held a certain lightness to them. His walking style indicated caution and wariness. I couldn't fault him for it; the older humans were giving him odd looks as we moved forward. Some paused to stare while others continued on their way, likely thinking Little Mahmut was a guest or visitor.

Isklander resided outside for the moment, as the hallways were a bit too narrow to carry him on Mahmut's arm. The falcon was being watched by a few teachers, a couple of humans who researched animals. Mahmut's bird was not to be harmed or mistreated in any way. He would finally join us when we found our room.

 _Honestly, this special treatment is making you sick._ I carefully regarded Mahmut's eyes furrow when he passed several doors down.

I finally made a move to jump onto his bag hanging at his waist and opened the thing with my nose. Little Mahmut barely reacted as I made myself comfortable inside the 'pocket'-like space as he opened the door to the quarter's he'd be staying at for quite some time. It wasn't a private dorm room. There were others in there. Judging by the noises behind the door structure, about two other humans resided in that room.

His blue eyes trailed over to me, and I merely stared back at him blankly.

Mahmut finally glanced back toward the door and gave it a hard knock with his tiny fists. The door opened, and the voices behind it ceased immediately. Little Mahmut walked into the room as someone held the door open for him. Two older human males greeted him there, one was somewhat indifferent while the other was obviously curious.

Little Mahmut quietly took in a breath and released it seconds later. "Hello. My name is Tughril Mahmut." He introduced himself while I watched him in the corner of my eyes. "I'll be training at this academy and since we're sharing this room; it's good to know each other's names." His voice was soft as ever, but at least he kept his tone firm. "It's nice to meet you." He finished, nodding to the older males in the room.

The seemingly unfriendly humans looked to one another, a silent message passing between them. The one filled with indifference merely shrugged and boredly gave out his name. I couldn't care less for such details, and merely relaxed further in the bag I rested in. "Sure. Make yourself at home, Kid." Little Mahmut's hand twitches but otherwise didn't react. "You got the bed on the left."

The carrier moved when Mahmut did, and I heard the room descend into silence as I finally left the bag and jumped onto his respective bed.

"...You _do_ know we can't bring animals in here, right?" Indifference Human, I'll call him, spoke warily as he watched me curl up on the bed and pretend to rest. "It's a rule. Besides, what even is that? A rabbit?" The squinting was very apparent and rude. My ears lowered to detect the bed for traps or bugs. There were none.

Little Mahmat gave him a small look. "You _can_ if they're registered." He explained, soft voice gaining an edge of hidden annoyance.

"Big words for someone so small." Indifference Human sighed.

Mahmut didn't react to this statement, but one with good senses could tell the fine hairs on his head nearly bristled to that comment. "Thanks…" He finally avoided eye-contact.

"What _is_ it, anyway?" Curious human piped up, nearly attempting an approach near my form. He froze when I abruptly lifted my head and _growled_ in his direction. Smelling faint traces of caution, the same human remained in his spot with a frown. "Not friendly either…" He grumbled.

I ignored any look Mahmut gave me. "I don't really know," He admitted slowly. "But I don't care either way. Despite how this creature acts, they won't attack unless provoked. You'll be fine as long as you don't bother it." He finally shook his head and began to unpack in peaceful quiet.

The room then stayed in silence for the rest of the hour, and Mahmut left to the window and opened it after a moment's struggle. He took out a familiar magical jewel and spun it, the whistle itching my sensitive ears. I buried my head further into the bed, dismissing the high-pitched sound.

Our bird companion flew inside seconds later, perching on Mahmut's arm.

Indifference Human and Curious Human looked slightly miffed despite being amazed at the falcon before them. Isklander seemed to notice the attention, puffing his chest out in pride while Mahmut gave him a comforting rub on the head.

"...Got any more?" Indifference Human murmured in bored wonder. His answer was met with a shake of the head. "Right. Well, I got class." He stood and left the room, voice fading with distance as the door shut. "It was nice to meet you, Mahmut." And then the footsteps became fainter "Don't get kicked out so quickly."

Curious Human shot Mahmut a tiny smile. "Just ask us anything. We'll help you out the best we can since we're your upperclassmen. Alright?" He stood up, giving us a tiny wave. "Have a good day." Curious Human than left the room after Indifference Human.

 _Finally. Privacy._ My mind supplied in relief. A gentle nudge of a beak poked my side, and I curled tighter in a ball. My torso was once again pressed against, and I battle Isklander away with the unconscious swipe of a bushy tail. My ears detecting the squawk of surprise and the swift flap of wings as he retreated to the other side of the bed.

Another weight roughly joined the soft structure, and my head raised to regard the human pup with disdain. Little Mahmut had thrown himself on the bed, outstretched across the sheets and eyes staring at the ceiling. "We're here." He whispered, almost out of disbelief.

 _Yes._ I agreed, turning back on my side and eventually standing. I jumped to the window, placing a paw on the glass to balance myself. I watched the outside scenery; a completely new place. _We're here._

Isklander released a small sound of confidence, leaving us in a time-lapse of memories of the past few years.

* * *

The training academy was demanding. It wanted one's sleep, will, and spirit. Little Mahmut suffered but his utter determination pushed him forwards. His scores are high, but apparently, he lacks in teamwork.

Judging by how the older humans treat him as an oddity; this doesn't surprise me. If a random overly young growlithe suddenly joined a pack of arcanine; there's bound to be hostility and envy for the little one's smarts. Their poisonous jealousy was stunting Mahmut's growth, leaving him on the sidelines while the others continued to watch him warily from that distance. Despite this treatment from his peers, Little Mahmut made no move to confront them. If he did, they were more likely to call _him_ out and declare him childish.

 _Humans._ My mind expressed in disdain.

Currently, Little Mahmut had accidentally left his bag behind in his last class session on his way to the library. I've decided to do him a favor and retrieve it for him before he notices it's absence. Dragging the fabric around shouldn't be too difficult. The carrier isn't too heavy for me, even with my size.

My paws carefully walked over the wood floors as I crossed hallways without much effort. Most of the humans should be in their respective training area, and so the halls were a lot more clear rather than the usual jungle of long legs and heavy feet in the morning and in between training classes.

It's only been two weeks since we've arrived but I could still feel the lingering stares and occasional look of contempt. There was also minor disgust but such a feeling was in the hearts of the few who believe only humans deserve to wander these halls. No surprise there, a couple of _those_ exist in every species intelligent enough to envy others.

My ears caught the smallest sound of a shuffle.

I straightened my sense of hearing and forced my steps to become quiet and swift.

"Do you...Come...Back?" The unfamiliar voice of a human caught my attention only because I was walking in that direction. What are the chances I happen to catch wind of their conversation? We'll likely pass one another at least. Judging by the whispered talking, there were two humans speaking about something apparently important.

 _No matter. This doesn't concern me._ The goal was the bag, and that was it. Impatience bit at my nerves and I ignored the feeling in favor of staying calm performing the quick chore.

Thankfully, the classroom door wasn't closed. I used my muzzle to push through, the structure releasing a light squeak as I padded on through. The voices ceased immediately, and my senses dismissed the lack of sounds as a minor inconvenience to someone else. After taking several steps into the classroom, my nose caught a whiff of a familiar unpleasant smell.

Under the strong stench that made my throat shift in disgust; I could faintly smell Mahmut's bag nearby.

Without a moment to pause, I leaped onto a nearby table. The flash of brown from my pelt might've alerted the humans a few feet away; they paused to look in my direction. Both human males were confused by my appearance while I kept my leveled gaze on them. One of them, the taller human, held my charge's bag. The other held a bottle with a strange liquid on the inside.

"What the hell is that?" The smaller human questioned dumbly as my ear slightly twitched. "Some kind of rare rabbit?" There was a stretch of silence as the taller human coughed lightly in one hand.

"I'm pretty sure it belongs to the brat. He actually walks around with two animals, his falcon is usually with him at the academy. This...Thing stays at the dorms. At least, that's what everyone's been saying." The mention of rumors reminded my mind of the current actions these humans were willing to take to indirectly harm Little Mahmut. "It's...Kinda cute." The last comment was highly unneeded.

I carefully adjusted my paws without moving my body too much. The fur on my tail was starting to bristle but I prevented worse from showing.

"Well, it saw us. What do we do?" The smaller human spoke again, almost wary but clearly unwilling to drop the bottle.

"Leave it alone. It's not like it can do anything to us." Both humans seemed to nod in agreement to their own statement. "Let's just get this over with before anyone comes back. We'll be extremely unlucky if the next thing to pop through that door is an instructor or something like that." The reasoning was apparently sound as they got back to 'work', allowing my legs to get in position and my tail keeping my balance.

"I'd rather face a bloodthirsty rabbit." The smaller human drily commented, glancing toward me before blinking. "Wait, what's it doing?-" The other human male tried to look at my form as well but I moved before they could properly react. My paws left the table and joined the air as I dived in their direction with a straight face.

Both gave indignant squawks of surprise, especially when I was suddenly standing on the taller human's face. My paw pads stepped on soft flesh and I purposely dug my little claws in there for effect.

The yell erupting from the human below me was very satisfying. Not even a second later I was slapped off but I used the momentum to grab onto the bag while falling to the floor. My tail purposely brushed the bottle out of the other human's hands. The other sudden weight ripped the carrier out of human grip and I tumbled to the floor with the heavy thing. Recoil slammed against my paws and side but I managed to scramble back up to my feet and begin dragging the bag away.

 _A few seconds is all I need,_ My mind fueled as I forcefully used my strength to wriggle the bag out the room with my teeth. Back in the classroom, I heard the swift shuffling of movement and swears, the scattered conversation of ' _clean it up!_ ' along with ' _I know! That thing is gonna be_ dead when I'm through with it!'. Anger and malice practically reeked out the room, and I made sure to quicken my pace.

The hallways seemed longer than usual as I attempted to pick out Mahmut's faint scent. _Where was the library?_ I don't remember the pathway. My ear twitched as I calmly turned a corner. _Did I pass it?_ The possibility was likely. My paws came to a stop as I reached a dead end. I dropped the bag to relieve my mouth of the stress, turning around to find another pathway out.

My choices were denied by two semi-familiar humans. One was holding a broom, the other held a twisted look his eyes. They blocked the halls with their so-called defense stances.

"Little shit," The smaller human growled with seviper venom. "You're not getting away." Judging by how he moved his foot; his _brilliant_ idea was to stomp me under his dirty shoes.

I jumped away easily, impassive about the situation and the overly slow movements of supposed-to-be military trainees. _Can't I just charge my way through?_ However, if I recklessly charged in without resistant; Little Mahmut might be upset. I could end up banned from the academy floors if I harmed someone. My language barrier would only further worsen the situation if these two idiots decided to lie(which was more likely than Mahmut reading a book at night.) and confirm my ban sentence.

 _Oh well,_ My mind supplied happily as a low growl broke out of my throat. My vision narrowed in on the human duo preventing my goals; the bag temporarily forgotten. _I suppose that just means more rest for me when Little Mahmut's absent._ There was also the reason the human pup would rather no harm come to us; as he quietly this whispered to us back in the carriage when he thought Isklander and I were asleep.

We weren't, and while our languages were different; both of us understood and took an invisible moment to hold his wish with pride.

Now, here comes putting my permission into play. _I'll make it hurt less than usual,_ Another promise flew through the air as I crouched and my mouth began to tingle with familiarity. I stalked forward threateningly and the taller human raised the broom.

 _...If you believe a mere human cleaning tool is enough to stop me, so be it._ I prepared myself to dart forward and prey upon the two taller beings.

"What do you think you're _doing?_ "

The sudden shout paused my motions for a quick moment, only taking my attention since the other two humans looked behind themselves in order to find the unfamiliar voice. It definitely wasn't Mahmut judging by the scent _and_ size of the human who just appeared.

My soon-to-be assaulters stiffened but attempted to play their obvious guilt off with huffs of irritation and distress of their own. The taller human rounded on the new arrival, frown present on his face while I continued to stare at the smaller male. "What do you think? We're defending ourselves! You don't want to get hurt by this _thing_ either, so scram!" He hissed, raising the wooden tool in my direction without properly looking at my position.

"Come on, I don't," There was an uncomfortable pause from the other. I almost felt regret for being so small, the humans in front blocked the other's appearance from my sight. "I don't think that's a good idea at all. Look at the poor fox; it looks scared." The apparently sympathetic human tried to reason, but his efforts went ignored over the hot rage and desire to avenge their hurt feelings. "Don't you feel bad?"

A foot slammed on the ground harshly, felt underneath my sensitive paws. "We thought it was harmless too; until it attacked my face." The broom-wielding human spat with venom. "Last chance. _Scram._ "

The silence which followed after that allowed the song of the wind. The whistling rustled by the hallway windows. Light creaks trailed after the strong breeze, the outside branches and grass dancing to the tune under the sun despite the apparent violence going on indoors.

The tallest human took a step toward me once more, eyes hard. The silence was disrupted by the act of hostility.

 _Now that he's gone,_ And the event gave me a lot of time to think. _I'll simply perform a quick sweep with these fools._

"No."

I paused as someone roughly shoved their way through the human-blockage. The sheer recklessness resulted in a slow blink from my eyes, unsure how to react to the new human with burning eyes of courage. I snuck a glance at the bag I was protecting a couple of feet away before focusing back on the taller creatures before me.

"You guys don't have the right to do this!" Dark hair with golden eyes matching a sly shinx emerged from the human-wall. My paws stood their ground in case the other turned out to be a threat; other senses sharp as can be as the tension spiked in the empty hall. "Leave it alone!"

 _Standing up for a 'creature-that-can't-defend itself'?_ Curious, but I wasn't annoyed as much as I could've been. In fact, I continued to observe out of the sheer interest and stupidity this clear golden-eyed being seemed to have. His face looked impassive but the gold mirror reflected the calm vexation brewing in the layers.

Without a word, the taller human viciously swung the broom at the other's face. The strange human blocked the blow with an arm, hardened anger beginning to shine forth in his jewel-colored eyes. Judging by the way his arm looked to be shaking while forcing the broom's handle back; it was safe to assume the battle of strength wasn't going to work. "Am I wrong?" He gritted out and managed an aura of malicious intent crossed with an ambition to prevent a possible tragedy.

Despite his efforts, I knew his rash actions weren't going to work. The pride of these humans wouldn't allow such to go unpunished.

The human with clear eyes seemed to notice this; he clicked his tongue with a heavy frown before rushing through in _my_ direction.

I backed away immediately, growling as he neared. He had no malice directed in my path but I still wanted nothing to do with him. Unfortunately for me; he either didn't listen to my obvious displeasure or chose to ignore it as human hands scooped my form into his arms. My surroundings seemed to blur as the golden-eyed person swiftly decided to grab the bag I was protecting as a bonus, charging forward into the human-duo wall.

" _Move_ it!" The one carrying me growled, tackling his way through dazed humans and continuing to dash down the hall. Almost immediately the other two gave chase. The sounds of shouts and heavy footsteps filled the air as everything suddenly fell into a rush. The clear-eyed human tightened his grip on my form before bolting around a corner, murmuring words I couldn't catch over the whip of the indoors wind.

Unwilling to face the further recoil of the air slapping my face, I ducked my head into the human's arm, biting down disgust. My ears slightly folded, purposely blocking out the loud noises assaulting my hearing.

Eventually, the sounds bugging me stopped and the air stilled back to its normal currents.

I finally glanced up with ambiguous intent, staring at my new human captor. Our eyes met, but instead of a tightened grip; I was met with a gentle smile. He knelt and set me down. I allowed myself to get a decent feel of the ground by moving my paws in a half-circle movement before glancing up to meet the strange human's eyes once more. The human hummed in victory(?) after taking a long look moment to listen to the quiet sounds of non-hostile footsteps nearby.

"...Glad to know you aren't injured." He gave me a grin, and I briefly wondered if I was expected to throw one back at him.

What an absurd thought.

In reply; I merely looked away with indifference.

Instead of annoyance, like my internal reading had expected; the human released a light laugh in amusement. My eyes found him interesting enough to watch from the corner of my vision and I eventually leaped at the golden-eyed person. He squawked in surprise but merely blinked slowly in my direction when noticing my position hanging off Mahmut's bag in his other arm. It was a difficult post, with my back legs hanging in mid-air while my front held onto the carrier's material.

"Ah...You want to return this bag, right." He watched me for a moment before gently prying my paws off and allowing a safe return to the floor.

I rounded to face him with a frown, irritation and heavy annoyance spiked in my mind but the human opened his mouth quickly as if to ease my incoming thoughts of violence. "How about you show me where your caretaker is? This bag is a bit heavy." His statement wasn't incorrect but his sudden interference in my chore harmed my pride. A scowl threatened to break out on my face but I managed to stay impassive aside from the twitch of an ear.

I finally turned around halfway and after taking a quick whiff of the air and padded off. I continue to regard the human behind me with disdain; an occasional look of indifference tossed his way on purpose. He either chose to ignore my looks or feign ignorance to it. We walked in silence all the way up to the library.

Thankfully, the human was able to open the door with ease, and we walked in without any problems. There were even more people in the library than the halls, which served as a positive in my book.

Under the smell of paper and fixed fabric; I located Little Mahmut reading in his spot near the back. He looked peaceful, blissfully unaware of those who attempted to sabotage his bag. One hand was resting on the table while the other gracefully held a book. He gently flipped a page just like all the other times he read in quiet. I approached and took a swift leap onto the table with a tiny huff. Little Mahmut sluggishly blinked as if lost in a haze, glancing over to my form before smiling a little. His small fingers ran through my fur while he whispered a small greeting.

 _...Cute and all, but we have a problem._ My ear flicked in the stranger's direction, and Mahmut got the hint.

He looked over at the stranger and caught sight of his bag. "...Apologies for bothering you. That's my bag." Little Mahmut politely started with a face of impassive stone. He then held out his hand while the golden-eyed human seemed lost. "Can I have it back?"

This finally snapped the other out of it. "O-Of course!" The older human scrambled to deliver the bag, nervousness beginning to radiate off him in waves. "Hold on, one sec…" A full three minutes passed before the carrier was back in Mahmut's hands. "I found it in the hall, with your...Friend?" He eyed me for a split second and likely noticed I seemed somewhat pleased with his wording. Gold eyes fell back to blond hair. "You should be more careful. There's a bunch of jerks in this place. I found a couple cornering your little friend here with a broom."

Mahmut didn't react but could feel the slightest jolt of his fingers in my fur. "...Could you explain what happened further?"

"Sure, but what's your name?" The other human took a seat at Little Mahmut's table. His posture was quite relaxed. "I'm Sapka Ibrahim. You?"

Mahmut released a quiet breath. "Tughril Mahmut."

And thus, the conversation of what happened minutes prior had begun. I allowed Little Mahmut to pull me into his lap; my presence apparently easing his own anxiety. As words were being exchanged, I noticed another atmosphere beginning to form. It was lighthearted and warm. There wasn't much tension compared to what the other trainees of this academy seemed to construct within ten minutes of conversation with Mahmut.

I watched Ibrahim under careful eyes.

 _For now, an ally would be most beneficial for his mental health._ As Little Mahmut's guardian; I had no objections.


End file.
